The Tail of the Ocean Literally!
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: So basically,Alfred and Mattie are moving to an island in the Pacific to meet their new mother and brother.After hearing the local legend,they acidentally become mermen and fall in love with the guys that wanna capture them..romantic huh? USxUK FRxCDXPR?
1. Chapter 1 Legend

A cool sea breeze, a warm sunny day, the feeling of your toes in the sand, the distant noise and chatter. What can be better than this…?

_Under the ocean depths_

_There lived a Great kingdom of Mer-folk. This city was a utopia for all sea life. Unfortunately, as land people began to pollute the oceans, much ocean life died. Most mer-folk died of pollution of the waters and some were forced to the deepest depths of the oceans. _

_The underwater city was abandoned and then forgotten. All that was left were the tales of the mermen and mermaids and their magic that spread throughout the sea….This lost world was called Atlantis, Oceania, Kingdom of Water and many names. _

_The mer-folk magic still exists and is actually part of the land in the form of a fountain. Legend say, is someone touches the fountain on the Night of a new moon, they will be reborn as mer-people…._

* * *

><p>In New York Airport<p>

"Come on Mattie! I think I'm gonna graduate before you finish!" A loud blonde shouted to another blonde on the escalator.

"Hush Alfred. We are disturbing other passengers" the meeker one warned.

"Whatever! We are like going to live on an island! Beach house. Hot girls in Bikinis. How can I be calm!" the louder one yelled.

"Say goodbye to New York Mattie! It'll be a while before I see the Statue of Liberty." They walked the enclosed hallway to the plane.

"Goodbye." The quieter one said in a whisper.

They sat in First Class Seats.

The louder blonde, was Alfred , wannabe Hero and protector to the weak. The real image and incarnation of The American dream. With eyes bluer than the sky and hair like the sun, a Californian dream boy. The perfection of an American boy, with a sexy body and a killer smile. Currently, Alfred was snacking on McDonald's. His **Aliens Exist **shirt was wrinkled and jeans ripped by stupid skateboard stunts complete the look of a typical teenager.

His meeker brother (actually the oldest of the two) was Mathieu Williams, soft Canadian sweetheart and lover of hockey and maple syrup. He was such a cue kid, with flaxen colored hair and amethyst colored eyes. Shy by nature and kind by heart, he was well liked around the city. He had such a nice physique that was hidden in large oversized hoodies and jeans. Today, he wore his Canadian flag hoodie and carried his polar bear, Kumajiro in his arms.

Funny…security thought he was hiding bombs in the stuffed animal. Boy did Alfred get a kick outta that one.

Recently, they will be moving to Riles, a very small island that is under the A in Pacific. Currently, the island offers a wide assortment of sports, entertainment, tourist attractions etc.

Their Dad met a woman in Mexico on a business meeting and fell in love with her. It was about time, their father found someone to love. So they will be meeting their future Mother and brother from Mexico in Riles. Father is already on the island fixing the finishing touches on their new home.

Alfred was bubbly and excited to go to the Island. Mathieu stared emptily out the plane window. It was a good 36 hour flight. Time for a nap….

* * *

><p>In Guadalajara Airport<p>

"Mama! Hurry. The plane is departing in una hora!" A young Mexican shouted to a woman who was scrambling to get her bags.

He only had a worn out leather duffle bag around his shoulder and carried two women bags in each arm.

" Mijo! Wait! My old bones can't make it"

They ran over to get their passports and tickets checked by immigration and ran over to the plane with 20 minutes to spare.

" Ay Dios Mio! Finally we made it!"

He chuckled and ordered her some tea on the cart.

" _Bienvenidos a la aero linea Riley. Vamos a llegar en aproximadamente 36 horas. Por favor __Abróchense los cinturones de seguridad para despegar. Vamos a salir en breve."_

Miguel Angel sighed and read a simple brochure from the back of the seat in front of him. Born and raised in Jalisco, Mexico. Complete opposite of his father and brothers en el Norte.

He had the common black hair of those before him with very soft hazel eyes. A dark tan from working in the hot sun in long hours with a very good build for such a young man. Today, he wore his nicest blue cotton shirt and his cleanest dress pants. His shoes were polished and he tied his messy dark locks back. To think he was going to meet a future father and brothers.

His mother read a book. Her curly black hair was pinned to the back of her head as short curly locks framed her face. Miguel Angel truly loved his Mama. She was the most beautiful woman in their pueblo and was the kindest. She also makes the best salsa and tacos de pastor in Mexico.

Today she wore a simple white t-shirt and a long skirt, filled with the colors of paradise. Her worn leather sandals tapped impatiently on the floor. She can be a pain if you upset her.

* * *

><p>36 hours later<p>

Alfred and Mathieu jumped off the plane. Not literally but Alfred was talking of jumping it after 7 hours. It sounded like a good idea but they were above Virginia and it didn't sound like a good idea.

They staggered out to the where their luggage was. 4 American flag colored luggage and 5 Canadian flag covered luggages later, they walked out the terminal.

Their father was waiting for them in the SUV. He was wearing some tacky Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts with sandals. He was a tall proud man, full of military history in the family. His usual buzz cut hair was grown out and cut like Alfred's. His name was John E. Jones.

" Sup Pops" Alfred jumped into the shotgun.

" Hello Dad" Mattie took his usual seat in the back.

" No! Alfred, Marisol will sit there. You will sit with your brother in the back."

" What! Why! The backseat is for pussies-wait! Sorry Matt! You know I love you man!" He frantically apologized to his brother in the back.

" And don't even dare to use such language in front of Marisol. She's your future Mother and I want to make a good impression."

" Whatev's. Can we get McDonald's later?" Alfred climbed to the back seat next to Mathieu.

" I don't think they have McDonald's here Al."

"WHAT! No Way! McDonald's is everywhere. It's like the Swine flu or somethin'. It just cannot be anywhere but not here!"

" Here they come!" John pointed to the two Mexicans coming out of the terminal.

The lady was hot. She was really sexy with big black curly hair and that long skirt leaving to the imagination. The man next to her looks irritated.

Miguel Angel couldn't believe that old _gringo_! He tried to grab his Mother's leg and then say he will pay her. He never wants to see another _gringo _again!

" HOLA! MI NAIMO EZ ALFRED AND TE AMO!" Alfred popped out of the window and screamed that out in bad Spanish.

Miguel Angel's eye twitched. Another one! His mother laughed at the effectual teenager.

" Bienvenidos Amor. Let me introduce you to my boys. The loud idiotic one is Alfred " An elder man walked out the SUV and kissed his mother on the lips. He gestured to the loud teenager popping out the window.

" Thanks Dad-WAIT! Whatda ya mean the idiotic one!" Alfred hollered.

" My eldest one is Mathieu. He's holding a polar bear" Mattie pulled Alfred back into the car and said a quiet hello.

" My name is Marisol and this is my only son, Miguel Angel. Estoy muy feliz de conocerlos a ustedes or how-you-say- joyed to meet you" Marisol shook hands with Alfred.

They joined in the car. Marisol in the front and the boys in the back. The tension in the back was so thick, you needed a chainsaw to cut it.

Alfred and Miguel Angel were sizing each other up.

The adults chatted obliviously to the tension in the back.

Mathieu was on the side staring at the rugged terrain and jungle of Riles. They drove around the city.

* * *

><p>It was like their vacation in Rio. Tall buildings and apartments surrounded by wildlife and jungle. They drove past the beach. Tons of teens and young adults lying around, playing sports, surfing on the beach drinking smoothies. There was a McDonald's by the pier. The M was green and the whole building was covered in murals of the jungle. They passed the large port, full of boats, yachts and water vessels coming in and out.<p>

They started going into the mountain side of the island, houses of every size and shape. Shacks, Tents, condos, Villas, Apartments. They want around more private houses. They noticed the large canals around the homes and in the city where there were roads and bridges high enough over large canals full of boats and gondolas.

They finally drove up to a Villa on the low slopes on a mountain. Alfred whistled. It was huge! He grabbed his camera out of his pocket and took photos.

It was a large villa, painted blue like the sea. It had a nice large porch in the front with a large balcony in the side with adobe tiles. From the entire front, it looked 2.

Alfred and Mathieu ran inside. The roof was really high with a chandelier hanging down. The living room was covered in adobe tiles as was all the flooring. The kitchen was equipped with the most modern appliances with nice mosaic patterns on the walls and around the large window that let out an extremely nice view of the ocean. The dining room was surrounded by window walls that led out to the yard in the back and the patio. The backyard was about 3 acres with an outdoor kitchen, pool, Jacuzzi, shed and outdoor house.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful John" Marisol covered her mouth in disbelief.

Alfred ran up the stairs. He looked at the all the rooms, which were 8 all together. 4 on the bottom and 3 on the top and one in the basement. He picked the large room in the back. It had a large walk-in closet, multiple shelves scattered around the room, a couch, and a cool ladder into the attic. The Bathroom was kickass. It had a large sink, long oval tub, a shower that had a marble bench inside, with a closet. He started putting up posters of superheroes and hot girls on his walls.

Most of the boxes were in the room. Shipped from New York. His luggage has some of his clothes.

Mathieu walked around the villa. So enormous. He chose his room across from Alfred. It was identical to Alfred only parallel. He started putting up posters of Canada and of friends from back home. Kumajiro sat on a shelf by the bed. He placed his familiar trinkets and knick-knacks on shelves. He started placing clothes on hangers in the walk-in closet. He grabbed a box cutter and opened boxes. He arranged his new oak desk by the balcony door. Hockey trophies and diplomas on the wall opposing the bed. His favorite polar bear calendar next to the bed.

Miguel Angel walked over to a room in the corner between Alfred and Mathieu. He threw his duffle bag inside. Unlike his future brothers, he didn't have a lot of baggage or personal objects. The humongous room of empty space frightened him. He and Mama always lived in a typical 2 bedroom apartment. The rooms were small and only filled with pictures of family and religious relics. He slept on an old woolen blanket on a pile of hay while his mom slept on a comfortable bed that was raised from the dirty floor. It was his gift to her for _Dia de la Madres._ He hung a rosary around the bed and arranged his clothes in the shelves.

A familiar smell to Miguel Angel and new smell to Al and Matt emanated from the kitchen. Marisol was in the kitchen cooking quesadillas, which were tortillas warmed and filled with cheese until the cheese melted thus Quesadillas.

She was cooking on a Comal, which was a flat piece of iron warmed on the stove. She flipped tortillas with her bare fingers on the hit girdle. John seemed happy eating them as he ate standing up in the empty dinning room. Miguel Angel graciously grabbed 2 quesadillas and Alfred poked his head in.

"Somethin' smells good. What is it?"

"Quesadillas mijo. Try one" He grabbed one of the plate and bit into it. He sighed and gave her thumbs up.

"I love your cooking already!"

"I'm very happy."

"Alfred, get your brother. I think its time the whole family has a talk about the new changes and everything."

* * *

><p><strong>So basically, pretty short...but it's the first chapter! Don't worry! I'mma gonna unpdate soon! please point out my mistakes! I'll fix them up later. RILES is not a real island! i just made it up...unless it's really an island then i wanna know. Don't own anything at all other than Riles.<strong>

**The spanish stuff~~~~~`**

**mijo-son**

**una hora- one hour **

**Bienvenidos~basically the stuff on the plane saying welcome to blah blah and please fasten your seat belts and blah blah blah**

**Gringo- basically a white guy(if its Gringa -its white girl.)Sorry if it sounds racist but that's just how it is.**

**The other characters will pop up soon. Oh and i need Oceans legends and stuff for future chapter and stuff so like if you know a good story PM me plz or if you know good books or websites...again PM me plz.**

**REVIEW!**

**_ you know you want to :3**


	2. Chapter 2 What in the world?

"So me and Marisol have talked over the phone about this. Moving to a new place, new home and new people must be kinda scary. We need to set some ground rules. Curfew is at 7 o' clock sharp. If you're gonna be late, you need to talk to us in advance or at least call us. I don't mind what you guys are doing as long as you don't get in trouble or cause problems for other people." John spoke seriously and calmly.

" I know I'm not your mother or anything, but I'd like for everyone to get along. Clean your rooms please and don't leave food lying around. Do your own laundry por favor. I know you men don't like a woman to go through your belongings. We've all got internet access in the entire house but please, nada inappropriate.

Also, we are in summer and school doesn't start until September so I agreed with your father to get you some mode of transportation." Marisol turned off the stove and led the boys to the garage.

" Here Aqui sta 3 cars and a motorcycle. Miguel angel, bebe, I know you've wanted one for a while so I convinced John to buy you one for your good grades this year."

The motorcycle was beautiful. It was gorgeous. A Harley Davidson like in the commercials of YouTube. A midnight blue paintjob with white flames in the back. His Mama placed a large Mexico flag sticker in the back. His name was written in neat silver cursive on the wheels.

"No fuckin' fair! How come he gets a motorcycle?" Alfred whined to his dad.

" Because he applies himself. If you had at least maintained a c average then maybe you could have gotten a vespa or something. Unfortunately, you failed all your classes including the 5 minutes in-between. How in god's name do you fail the five minutes in between each class I don't know!"

" The hall monitor had it in for me" Alfred grumbled.

" You did put fruit flies in his locker" Mathieu added.

" Yeah that good…But come on! 6 measly little F's. I mean when would we ever use geometry or the circumference of a circle. I mean what in god's name is a hyper bowl?" He argued.

" Hyperbole." Mathieu corrected.

" Whatever Mattie. I'm not a Sprint technical engineer" he sarcastically remarked.

" And Miley Cyrus is really Hannah Montana" Miguel Angel sneered. Alfred looked shocked.

" **SHE IS**! Since when!" Mathieu slapped his forehead. He knew his brother is an idiot but to be this kind of idiot….

" Since forever! I'm from Mexico for God's sake and I know that!" Miguel Angel hit his head against the wall repeatedly.

" After ruining season 3 of Hannah Montana Forever for me, how bout' we go to McDonald's" He clapped his hands announcingly.

" Alfred, Mathieu, we have a jeep for you boys to use. It is your responsibility to put gas in and to clean it and repair it. The other 2 cars are for me and your Papi to use for work.

Today, the town will celebrate its festival in the town square. I want to let you boys go and meet some friends. We are spoiling you boys to make up for moving away and not being able to see your friends." Marisol pulled the covers of a car. The jeep was red like cherries and brand new seats and everything. Marisol passed the motorcycle keys to Miguel angel and keys to the jeep to the boys. She gave Miguel a helmet which was silver with midnight blue flames.

" Sweet! I'm going to drive" Alfred jumped into the jeep. He loves his new mom! Mathieu climbed in and Marisol opened the garage door. Miguel Angel started the motorcycle and drove off ad the boys followed suit.

" Kiss my brown Mexican ass American!" Miguel Angel yelled. Alfred yelled something back as they raced down the slope.

" I think the boys might get along" John announced putting an arm around Marisol before kissing her.

Alfred drove down the slopes of the mountain. The cool sea breeze going through their hair. They drove down to the town. A couple locals waved as they passed by. Alfred parked by the beach. They really were having a festival. They were people selling food everywhere. Alfred and Mathieu wandered around. They noticed a large clock tower in the main square. People were cheering on and counting the last couple seconds to 3:00 pm.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

A large parade started on the middle of the main street.

There were groups of dancers dancing around saying old chants. The women were covered in colorful costumes and feathers. Men were playing large drums, flutes and ukuleles. They danced using the balls of their feet. Swaying and flipping around in such fluid elegant motions.

A float of a large Toucan was next. Kids were waving from on top the float. A school marching was next. The band members were dressed in Hawaiian shirts ad shorts with flip flops. They were playing a happy school theme. The cheerleaders jumped around, flipping and collecting money from the crowd. More floats came in, a large flounder, chameleon, jellyfish. They threw beads and plastic shells and leis.

The largest float was a large oyster. Women were dancing around the oyster chanting strange words. The oyster opened, inside was a dark skinned girl as a mermaid.

She had dark skin and long black hair covered by pearls. She was bare on top other than a shell bra and her fish tail was green scaled. She waved at the crowd.

"Chelli! Chelli! Chelli!" some people chanted next to Alfred. Alfred noticed a young man by the float. He wore a white cotton shirt and pants as he blew through a conch shell. He had really green eyes that stood out and really bushy eyebrows (**Guess who)**. Alfred tilted his head curiously.

He whispered something to the mermaid who giggled. The parade stopped.

All turned their heads to the mermaid. She spoke something to the elderly woman next to her. The woman chanted in harmony with the others on the float, raising her arms and then dropping them in a fluid motion.

Alfred poked a man next to him, and asked "Who's her"

"That's the medicine woman of the island. She's blessing the island and asking the Gods for a good harvest."

" And the dancers coming in are dancing for the gods. They are asking for forgiveness from the Gods."

" And him" Alfred pointed to the bushy browed young man.

" That's Arthur Kirkland. Came from Great Britain to settle inheritance issue. This island used to belong to the pirates. His Great Grandfather was one of the main ones of this island. The pirates regularly passed by this island for food and shelter. Kirklands made sure that supplies from the outside world made it to the island. We are very grateful." The elder man laughed as some kids from the float tossed confetti.

" Arthur is playing the role of the musician of the ocean." The man moved around he crowd. Alfred kept staring at the Briton. Arthur Kirkland huh?

They were others on the float. There was a Frenchman up there dressed in old pirate gear. A light blue jacket, brass buttons and lace surround the jacket. He wore long white socks over knee breeches and polished cobbler's shoes. A fancy black pirate tricorn hat was on his head covered in feathers and pearls. He waved to all the people in the crowd.

Mathieu was staring at the man in the pirate gear. It somehow suited him. He looked not much older than Mathieu, around 18 or 19 like Miguel Angel.

* * *

><p>Miguel Angel stopped by the pier for a good view of the ocean. He walked under the dock at the edge of the sand. The water was cool and foamy. It's impossible to believe that just last week, he was home hanging with his amigos. Here, it's much more different. He sat on the sand thinking. What is everyone doing right now. Is Tio Alex hitting his thumb again with the hammer?<p>

How was his ex-Girlfriend Josephina? Is she okay. They broke up just before he left. Is she alright. Is her aunt taking good care of her. Miguel Angel randomly started writing Josephina's name in the wet sand with his finger. He made it to the A when his index finger found something hard. He poked it once more. He started digging the object out. It was about the size of his hand that much he knows.

He finally reached it and tore it out of the sand. It was a shell necklace. It was made of gold too. It was a gold scallop about the size of his hand with green emeralds surrounding it. It was inscribed "_pou renmen anpil ... pou tout tan ou mwen"_

What ever that meant. The scallop itself could reach a fortune. Miguel tucked it neatly in his pocket before going over where all the people are going. This would definitely get him another motorcycle…

* * *

><p>The Festival began. The shops closed and all the cafes, food chains opened and the streets became its own club. People dancing wildly and dangerously. The streets were littered with confetti being thrown from windows and alcohol being poured.<p>

Mathieu managed to stray away form the crowd. The crowd was too wild. Randomly dancing crazily at 3 o clock is crazy. He watched his brother being pushed deeper into the crowd. He walked the opposite way before bumping into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! The awesome me doesn't need to be on the ground!" An albino man shouted, dusting off his costume.

"I'm sorry" Mathieu repeated embarrassed.

"Oui! Gilbert! What's the hold up?" A Frenchman yelled from a blue Hommell.

"This 12 year old kid is sneaking off and disrupted the awesome me!" A vein bursted on Mathieu's forehead. He was 16 for God's sake. He doesn't look like a 12 year old!

"I'm 16!" He angrily remarked. The blonde Frenchman in the car stared at him with the Albino.

"You must be new. I thought you were a tourist compadre!" A Spaniard poked his head out the window.

"I just moved here" He crossed his arms.

"Well you made it just in time! The Grand festival is about to start in a couple of hours. "Gilbert grabbed his arm and dragged him in the car.

"Wait –My brother-"He pushed Mathieu in the back seat next to Antonio.

"He'll find his way around…eventually." Gilbert jumped into the passenger seat. A yellow bird flew inside the car and landed on his index finger.

"By the way…I'm Gilbert, the awesomest. This is Gilbird," He gestured to the blonde Frenchman from earlier in the parade, "Francis. And Antonio." Francis started driving down the unblocked street.

"I'm Mathieu"

"Sweet! Are you by chance a virgin?" Gilbert asked. Mathieu's face turned red like a tomato.

"Ay Amigo. You look like a tomato." Antonio laughed.

"We need a virgin to sacrifice at the party"

" Party?"

" Yes. We are having an Aztec party in Francis' Villa. We needed a virgin to go down the volcano. Don't worry. It's only a buncha kool-aid." They drove up the mountain. Mathieu gulped. Where was a hero when you need one?

* * *

><p>Alfred suddenly found himself being grinded against and touched in places that you wouldn't say in front of your grandma. He struggled against the flow of the crowd before walking smack dab in front of a tree. He cursed the palm tree when a coconut fell and landed on his foot.<p>

" Fucker!" The coconut split perfectly in half. Alfred angrily kicked it out to the beach before turning away.

" Wanker! Who kicked that?" He turned again to see the Briton angrily rubbing his head. He gulped. Should he apologize and make friends or ignore him or say it was the aliens. Either way….it was a perfectly good waste of a coconut. Maybe pretending to actually be concerned would work.

" Hey man. Are you alright?" He ran up to the Briton still holding a conch shell.

" Peachy. Have you seen a leprechaun around?" Odd question.

" Short guy. Red hair. Dressed in green." A blonde eyebrow was raised.

"Yeah that's him! Roberts will have my head if I don't take him to Candy land" The Briton talked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

" Dude. I think you need to go to a hospital." Great! Now the guy's imagining things.

" Hush up poppet. I 'vet never seen your face before. Are you a wiccan or a privateer?"

" I'm pretty sure I'm American as far as I know…My names Alfred " He gave out his hand.

" Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. You wouldn't by chance know where a lad could find a pint?"

" I just here about an hour ago. I don't know where anything is yet. But what is everyone going to the mountain for?" Alfred pointed to the house covered party.

" The frog's party. He's having an Aztec party at the villa. And the grand ceremony is there so it's a pan in the arse to go up." Arthur rubbed his temples.

" And that's the frog." He pointed to a blue hommell passing by. And Mattie is in there!

" He's got my brother" Alfred mumbled, eyes shocked. Arthur snorted.

" Boy's got no chance of coming back with his virginity if he has any." Alfred's brain frantically went to work.

Inside Alfred's brain….

4 little miniature Alfred's in different colored suits were texting away at their phones in their cubicle.

" The eyes saw Mattie being kidnapped" one text was set. All four yelled incoherently and texted nervously to all contacts which was the body.

**Mattie is being kidnapped!**

They texted everyone in the nervous system, their boss,the brain and the skeletal system. One little Alfred started screaming and racing down the body. This was Adrenaline Alfred.

Panic Alfred ran up to the boss, Brain Alfred who started receiving multiple phone calls through out the body.

" CODE PURPLE! ENGAGE PLAN 78!

Outside and back to the regular POV

" We need to save him!"

"How?" Arthur's regular cynical self was back.

"We crash the party!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist and dragged him back to the Jeep.

* * *

><p>At the Top of the Mountain<p>

A large Villa was lit. Tiki torches every where and people very scantily clad. Girls no more than 15 wearing 3 inch bikinis. And that's how much fabric is being used, top and bottom. Men wearing typical swim shorts and t-shirts. The occasional nerd and geek who obviously doesn't fit in with such covering clothing and swimsuits.

The French villa reflected every ounce of elegance and beauty. It was actually a French Chateau home with beautifully large bedrooms and living arrangements. Pristine marble floors polished to where you can actually see your reflection, walls painted the soft shades of a rainbow. Sometimes yellow like sand, sometimes as blue as the morning sky, offices were painted burgundy like wine. Green like sunflower stems surrounded the foyer and living room.

Francis' room was actually an arrangement of rooms in the octagonal side of the home. Gorgeous paintings of models and places littered the living room with a large 98 inch plasma TV over a marble fireplace. The carpet was as soft as a baby's clothes and leather couches were placed for entertainment.

His actual bedroom was by far bigger than a floor at Mathieu's room. A grand four poster king size bed sat by the opposite wall of the window wall. Various pieces of furniture were strewn around, delicately and artfully. He saw large white French doors that lead into a clothing room.

" Change! Change! Change!"

Gilbert and Antonio dragged him in there and handed him a bag.

" Get out!" Mathieu kicked them out and closed the door. Francis looked amused by the passive aggression on his idiots for friends.

Mathieu stared at the clothes in his hands. Oh boy….

Gilbert tapped his fingers on the leather couch.

"Come on! We're waiting! My awesomeness is not to be wasted!"

Mathieu stepped out. It wasn't embarrassing but it was somewhat revealing. They provided this white shirt that was up to his elbows in sleeves but showed off his collarbone in a deep V. The pants were very simple with it covering his ankles. A string of beads was tied around loosely at his hips.

Francis and Gilbert licked their lips.

" Is this really okay for me to wear to some party I don't even know?"

How can someone be so cute that it could almost count as a crime?

" It's fine _Mon Cher. _Suits you just fine." Francis led him out to the back gardens. The sun was already setting behind them. People were dressed in more elaborate costumes and such.

Mathieu spied the maple crackers and marshmallows by the pit fire and outdoor fireplace.

* * *

><p>Alfred raced all the way up to the slope. The jeep was at its max with all the dangerous turns and speed bump. Arthur gripped really tightly the door until his knuckles ere turning blue.<p>

" Which Way!" Alfred yelled over the engine.

" L-Left!" They barely dodged a tree.

Alfred lost control of the jeep as it swerved. Both boys screamed and held onto each other as the jeep slid and swerved around the entrance of a villa. Surely they were going to crash.

The car almost flipped over as it skid to a stop in a parking lot. It neatly paralleled parked along the other cars. Just like in the _**Incredible's **_movie.

Alfred shakingly turned off the car. Arthur's arms were still wrapped around his shoulders. Arthur let go.

" Remind me never to get in a car with you" Arthur reminded.

" Agreed"

They walked into the Villa party. More people in costumes, eating and drinking wine. Now where is Mattie?

* * *

><p>Miguel Angel was told by a local that a party was going on at a villa up the mountain. Seemed like a fun idea at the moment. He walked back to his new motorcycle which is now baptized,<em> Maria. <em>Sexy and the name of his other girlfriend from 8th grade.

The gold scallop laid in his pocket. A curious thing to loose at the beach. The owner must have paid a hefty price.

He raced up the mountain top, the view of the sunset on top a mountain was gorgeous. He could get used to this. He parked the motorcycle behind a tree and walked into the gates. The Villa was enormous, could fill up his entire pueblo. He walked around the crazed party-goers in their elaborate costumes. Feathers, glitter, shells, strange fabrics.

A waiter came up to him and offered a Pina Colada. What mama doesn't know won't hurt her. He stood by the walls of the gardens watching everyone.

Back in Mexico, he was the life of the party. No party could ever be considered _chido _without him there. A Spaniard was around talking in his accent before noticing Miguel Angel.

"_Hola amigo. Que haces?"_

" _tomando hombre. Para que es la fiesta?_

" _Festival de la Mar, bato. Mi Amigo tiene thema traje Azteca?"_

" _Possiblemente…Mi nombre es Miguel Angel Corona."_

" _Antonio __Fernandez Carriedo. Mucho gusto."_

Antonio led him to room where people were getting designer costumes. Miguel Angel went with the Mariachi outfit. He grabbed the gold Sombrero and the trumpet. The sun was starting to go down more, the oranges, pinks and reds turning to purple and blue.

He placed the scallop around his neck and watched the crazy idiot of a brother storm in. Mathieu stared at his brother by the gate, marshmallow stuff in his mouth.

Francis stared at the random party crasher. He just for hope when he saw his brother, unhurt and eating a marshmallow.

" Mattie!" He grabbed him, spinning him around. Mathieu tried interrupting him but his brother's god damn strength was rushing him.

"al-Al-Alfred! What are you doing here?" Alfred finally stopped spinning him and placed him down on the ground.

" Saving you of course! I'm the hero so I must protect you!"

" I can take care of my self thank you!" He's not defenseless and he is 16!

" Ladies. Ladies please. You are both pretty." Miguel Angel intervened. These are the idiots he will be stuck with until he leaves the island.

" Stay out of this CHICO!" Alfred hollered.

" Pinche gringo! Shut it!" Miguel Angel shouted.

" Learn English!"

" Learn to not speak IDIOT!"

" Uh..guys" Mathieu dragged them both out of the gardens.

Alfred and Miguel Angel kept bickering as they randomly walked up ancient steps behind the bushes that went up the mountain.

" Hello…guys?"

They kept bickering, unnoticing the jungle getting denser as they climbed the rock steps up the mountain.

" You guys…we need to get out of here"

They kept walking higher and higher, a river canal came down along the steps down the mountain. Mathieu desperately tried to get their attention as they walked an unknown trail of steps.

" McDonald's!" Mathieu yelled where they finally made it to a brick platform.

" Where?" Alfred turned his head, searching for the spoken McDonald's.

" Where are we" Miguel Angel looked around the platform. It was somehow supported to stay up. There was a fountain in the middle, and canals let down the platform into the mountain like a slide. The canals looked well built since water was pouring down without eroding.

The Fountain was enormous, 7 tiers of marble. On top was a stone mermaid with ruby eyes where she dropped a bucket of water down the tiers. The Bottom tier was very wide and full of moss and you couldn't even see the bottom.

The Sky was dark by now as moon was supposed to be up but the sky was covered with multiple sea clouds.

" Definitely not in Kansas Tito…" Miguel Angel trailed off looking around.

" It's Toto dumb nut!"

" Would you guys just please shut the fuck up! Thank you!" Mathieu walked to the fountain. (**ooh. Burn….)**

" Your brother's got balls" Miguel Angel whispered to Alfred as they followed Mattie to the fountain. There was something almost magical about it. There was something inscribed in the fountain.

Miguel Angel took off the scallop and placed it next to the fountain. The words seemed to match.

" where did you get that?" Alfred warily asked.

" found it"

" Liar. Did you steal it?" Miguel angel turned his head and looked at the American.

" No I did not."

" Liar!" Alfred grabbed it. Miguel Angel grabbed the chain and pulled it. They both struggled.

" Let go!"

" You let go!" The chain snapped and the pressure made Alfred lose the grip on it. It went up and dropped into the fountain.

" Shit! Now look what you did!" Miguel Angel stuck his hand in the fountain searching for the golden scallop.

" Fuck it!" Alfred started to help as well as Mathieu.

The clouds in the night sky dispersed, revealing a moonless sky. Strange light radiated from the dark moon to the fountain and into the Mermaid's eyes. The scallop submersed in water started to glow from the precious stones attached.

The boys kept brushing out moss before noticing that the water was glowing green and blue.

" What the-"

A strange sensation ran up their arms and through out their bodies like fire or electricity. The world was blurry and strange and they suddenly felt tired. Their body shut down as they collapsed down on the brick ground. The stone stopped glowing as the mermaid's eyes glowed blue instead of red.

" Oh my… this isn't very good. Now what shall we do them?" A dark figure stared at the collapsed bodies on the platform. Now this is a problem….

* * *

><p><strong>What's up people of fanfiction? I update fast depending on reviews and my 1<strong>**st**** review, MintBunny gots this chapter. (Love your username btw) This is actually my first Hetalia Fic…. I actually was gonna upload other fics but this one was more of a summer theme and I've lately been going to the beach. **

**So review, constructive critism plz…Flamers will be extinguished with my fangirl love! So don't try me :( So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Click it!**

**Click it!**

**Click it!**

**C lick it!**

**CLICK IT FOR AMERICA!**

**CLICK IT FOR WORLD PEACE!**

**CLICK IT FOR THE FLYING MINT BUNNY!**


	3. Chapter 3  Emerald, Amethysts and Pizza!

_A Long long time ago, a merman saved a young boy from drowning when a ship sank. Knowing the boy couldn't breathe underwater, the merman took him to the nearest island he could find. He spoke to the village elder who knew of his existence and agreed to take the boy in. The boy wanted to thank the merman for his kindness but the merman left back to the ocean._

_The young boy then lived with the villagers who raised them as their own, he grew up knowing the old words and traditions that spoke of he people beneath the sea. He hoped one day to repay the merman for his kindness, so he went and traveled around the islands for special rocks to make a fountain. _

_He wanted to make a fountain that would flow out only the most purest water to the ocean. He worked and worked until he grew older and until his hair had turned white that he finished the fountain. He had spent his entire life working to make this fountain the most beautiful thing on land and sea. But now, what was he to do with his life? _

_Merfolk noticed the water becoming more purer and cleaner and before long, they journeyed up to land to see what had caused the water to become cleaner. The old man explained his story to the King of the Ocean, who then said,_

"_You have spent your entire life to repay a debt of gratitude. We shall do the same since you have given us the gift of pure water. We will take you to your homeland and you can finally be at piece with yourself."_

_The man not only wanted to repay the merman, he also wished to visit his faraway home that he left on the ship. And so, he was taken to his homeland by a carriage of fish and then married his childhood friend who was a widow and still felt that he wanted to repay the merfolk who gave him so much happiness._

_And so, the old man died still feeling the need to repay the merfolk…._

* * *

><p><em>Alfred's POV<em>

_I was in the water, I felt like I was soaring. I don't know how or why but I had a fishtail like mermaid…or merman! I was in some coral reef, I could hear fish talking. The reef was full of different colored coral, pinks and blue mostly. I brushed my hand against sea anemone which felt like velvet. I don't know how I was moving._

_I was playing with an oyster trying to hack it open. When it finally did, there was a white pearl in the middle. I started passing through the ocean floor, my hand dipped in the sand brushing against crabs and starfish. _

_Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and there was Arthur. He was underwater. He was holding his breath and pointed up. He swam up and I followed him. _

" _Alfie" And then he kissed me. His lips were wet and somewhat clammy but I didn't mind. He looked very cute with locks of hair sticking to his face and emerald eyes filled with passion._

_I kissed him this time. I got a better taste of him this time. His mouth was warm and moist and he tasted like black tea and cinnamon._

_Something grabbed me by the tail and pulled me away from Arthur. I tried hopelessly moving my tail against the heavy binding and tried shouting for help but nothing came out. I was pulled underwater for what felt the last time I would see the sun…._

_End of dream_

* * *

><p>" GAHH!" Alfred yelped and dropped out bed. He landed face first into the luckily soft plush carpet. He tried looking for the time but remembered he still hasn't unpacked some stuff. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned.<p>

He looked around the unfamiliar room and remembered they weren't in New York City anymore. The room smelled fresh…like sea water and oxygen. It was as spacious as ever and he rubbed the small bump on his head. He walked over to the full length mirror in his walk-in closet. Still as Alfred as ever. White crumpled t-shirt, superman boxers and a crow's nest of hair. He grumbled to himself as he walked into the bathroom. Usually by now, Mattie would be punching the door to get in to take a piss.

Oh yeah! He's got his own bathroom now. Doesn't need to share. Alfred grabbed a fresh clean towel from the bathroom closet when he barely noticed another straw door in the bathroom. Strange…I don't remember those doors here yesterday.

He grabbed a doorknob and opened it.

Holy smokes…he's got a full body dryer in his bathroom like those rich people on MTV. This is kickass!

Alfred quickly took a shower ( And guess what? The hot water comes automatically!).

He got out and looked for some instructions to turn on the full body dryer. There was note next to a shiny red button.

" Do not push red button!"

Alfred thought to himself.

" I guess I should push the red button!" Alfred pushed it. And the craziest thing happened. A disco ball popped out of nowhere and turned off the lights and random colored lights popped out.

_I got the boogie fever  
>(You) You got the boogie fever<br>(She's) She's got the boogie fever  
>Everybody's got the boogie fever<em>

" WHAT THE HELL!" Alfred's scream emanated from the bathroom…or not.

* * *

><p>He woke himself up, lying on the marble flooring of the bathroom. Something was very heavy when he noticed a long fish tail beneath his towel. Instead of his legs, he had a long scaly blue tail that is where his legs and parts of his should have been.<p>

Now where are his balls?

His manhood, the 1st part of himself that he actually like about himself. He ran his fingers through his wet scales. Unbelievable. There were scales on his hands and a small fin peeking from his forearm into his skin. He tried moving it. It was heavy. Live his feet were somehow bound. His looked at his flippers or whatever you call them.

Two symmetrical fins or flippers were there. The thin layer of skin was a see through blue with green textures and patterns over it. There were long and very flexible and mobile.

" This is freaky…" Alfred tried getting himself up in an upright position. He grabbed the sink handle and pulled himself…which resulted in a flip forward. This tail was too heavy and too hard to manage. Alfred tried crawling to his room which somewhat worked. He got tail bent at what should've been his knees but all the bones in the tail bent so he dragged himself to his room. Too god damn flexible.

He managed to get to his room and rolled himself in the rug. His hair was still wet so he used the towel around his supposed to be hips to dry off. After drying his hair, he started to dry his tail…wait does it need to be wet so he could live?

A blue ray of light circled his tail and magically turned them into regular human legs. He wiggled his toes. Still work.

He heard a thump I the other room. Mattie was maybe in the same predicament… He raced over to Mattie's room which was across the hall and walked into the bathroom.

Mattie was sprawled across the floor with a purple tail. He looked confused and bewildered. His ears were pointed and had slight scaling.

" That just happened to me Mattie!"

" This! This is a dream! Just a dream!" He wiggled the tail a little. The fins were an even full fin with a see through purple skin and silver patterns and designs on it. Very slender and long like Mattie's legs.

" How did this happen?" Mathieu asked, eyes pleading. He was feeling his ears.

" Don't know but I think when you get dry…you become normal."

Alfred grabbed a dry towel and started drying Mattie off until he transformed back to his regular Canadian self.

" So…put on some clothes Alfred." Alfred barely noticed he was butt naked and so was Mattie. He grinned sheepishly and started to walk out the door before Mattie noticed something on his back around his shoulder blade.

" Alfred…what's that on your back?" Alfred froze.

" If it's a spider. GET IT OFF!" He started moving around trying to get what's ever on his back off.

" It looks like a Seahorse tattoo." Truth there was a blue small seahorse on his shoulder blade.

"I don't know. Last time I checked, I wasn't into sea animals."

Mathieu noticed that he had something on his thigh…it was a purple Otter tattoo.

" I got one too!"

" Freaky!"

" Get changed Al."

" whatevs. It's not like I haven't you body naked already." And with that, he took his leave out the door.

" And you have a nice ass Mattie" He reopened the door and poked his head through and then closed it once more.

Mathieu blushed. Brothers should not be commenting on his body like that! But how in the world did he become some mer-person in like 5 seconds. As if being a teenager wasn't hard enough, now he's some mer-man fish thing.

* * *

><p>With Miguel Angel...<p>

Miguel Angel slept comfortably in his new queen sized bed that was not on the floor. And the sheets were as soft as silk. So he well deserved a break from everything…

* * *

><p>Alfred and Mathieu headed out the morning to get some stuff for their rooms and to search around the shops. It was amazing to know that malls and shopping centers are right by the beach and so close to home. They stopped by Wal-Mart to pick-out some clothes. Couple graphic t-shirts, jeans, extra flip flop and such.<p>

Alfred bought a happy meal when they walked over to the pier, the guys back home would never believe their fortune. Alfred and Mathieu sat by the beach watching the waves go by. They haven't spoken about the transformation earlier yet. It was something so completely new and unknown.

" What the hell happened?"

" Who knows"

" HEY SWEETHEART!" Alfred and Mathieu turned to their rights to watch an albino surfer race down the beach. The white silvery locks clung to his skull as water droplets rolled down. He was carrying a large surfboard in his left arm.

" Hi Gilbert." Mathieu totally forgot about the party.

" You ditched us. Do you know how hard it was to find another virgin to sacrifice! I honestly didn't think you would do something like that! I like you already!" Gilbert exclaimed with a large happy smile.

" Everything about you says pretty little slut. It's so awesome." Gilbert patted Mattie on the back.

" And now I'm gonna break your face, dude, for kidnapping my brother!" Alfred yelled with an intense fire in his eyes.

" It ain't kidnapping if the person doesn't struggle or allows it." Gilbert said it like he was talking to 3rd grader.

" And you do this quite often." Alfred insinuated.

"No comment" uh huh. Nice reassurance.

Mattie slapped his forehead. He only wanted to go to party without his brother. Sometimes he feels like a girl with an overprotective brother.

"_Gilbert! Par Ici!"_ Everyone turned to the blonde Frenchman. Mathieu recognized him from the car and his house.

"_ce qui dans le monde que tu fais!_ " He wore a face of irritation. Face pulled into a scowl. Hands on his slim hips tapping his foot impatiently.

He wore very simple clothing but must cost more than Mathieu's college money saved up. A white button up shirt leaving only the first 2 buttons undone to reveal a milky white collar bone, simple dark wash jeans that looked typical but was probably custom made. Square toed shoes that were polished and black contrasting to the pure white sand. On his head sat black designer shades that cost more than Alfred's superman comic collection. His typically blonde French hair was pulled into a messy low pony tail with locks loose and framing his face.

Overall…he has melted the snow of the shy Canadian.

Mathieu couldn't really look at him directly. He was too beautiful to stand looking at.

" Don't get your French panties in a twist! I was just surfing around the coasts."

" Oui! But I have a date with a lovely lady in the office but instead I'm forced to search for you in the beach!"

" What are you? My mother! Ludwig!"

" I might as well be your brother since I actually care about you! You _regrettable prussienne! "_

"Right…I'm supposed to believe Riles lover of everything has enough place in his heart for a poor surfer." Gilbert mockingly placed a hand over his heart.

" Only for awesome people" Francis finally smiled.

" Hell yeah!"

" Now we've got to go to Toni'" Francis tried to rush him.

" I wanna bring pancake with me" Gilbert grabbed Mathieu and held him in a protective hug.

" Pancake?" Alfred asked confused.

" He smells like maple syrup! That's so kickass" Gilbert hugged Mathieu like he would be a teddy bear. Mathieu transformed to his little nervous shy chibi form when he suddenly has the attention.

Alfred grabbed Mathieu's chibi legs and started pulling him away from Gilbert. Gilbert then grabbed Mattie's legs and pulled them in the opposite direction. Both opposing forces succeeded in stretching Mattie until his chibi form gave out and rebound him out of their embraces.

He rolled in a tightly ball to Francis's feet. Gilbert and Alfred resorted to fist fighting. Mathieu transformed back to his regular self as Francis offered his hand.

" A gentle flower should not be held by rough hands" He spoke in very eloquent manner, kissing Mathieu's knuckles. Mattie blushed, sudden heat going to his cheeks. He was never good with compliments.

Nantucket in Alfred's hair twitched. (Alfred gave his cowlick a name, since it's shaped like that. The one thing that was actually cool in Geography.)

Nantucket perked up at something, almost like an antenna.

"Dude's that freaky…" Gilbert pointed out to the strange cowlick.

They then jumped at the sudden appearance of a large boat ramming into the pier. Alfred and Mathieu's jaws dropped. Gilbert and Francis waved their hands to the person steering the boat.

Antonio suddenly popped up jumping off the boat. He swam to the shore. An angry Italian yelled from the boat's bow.

" Hola. I'm teaching Romano to steer a boat." Antonio laughed. The boat reversed and rehit the dock,breaking it even more.

" Not going so well" He said in a very serious tone.

" I can see that." Alfred nonchalantly said. The boat finally was steered to shore successfully parked.

" You Tomato eating freak! How dare you ditch me!" An angry Italian cursed from on top the ship.

" Perdon tomatito chicito! I was talking to Gilbert and Francis!" Antonio yelled to the angry Italian. He muttered something before climbing down.

Alfred gotta better look at him. He had brown Auburn hair with a large curl on the top of his head. He wore a navy sailor outfit with blue accents. He scowled at the Spaniard. Another Italian climbed out of the ship.

He had red auburn hair with the large hair curl in the opposite side of his brother. He wore the same sailor outfit with green accents. Alfred noticed he had his eyes closed as he whimpered down

" _Fratello! You scared me!" _He cried.

" _Che Palle!_ We only destroyed the dock"

" Who are you" Alfred asked. The red head lightened up.

" I'm Feliciano Vargas and that is my fratello, Lovino. I've never seen you before? Are you new to the islands" He said enthusiastically to Alfred.

" We're from New York City!" Alfred said proudly.

" Speak for yourself. I'm from Toronto." Mathieu said angered at his brother.

" But you lived in NYC!"

" Maybe 2 years but I was born in Canada."

" Paris, France" Francis monotonously.

" Barcelona, Spain." Antonio cheered.

" Rome, Italy" Feliciano and Lovino said in unison.

" Prussia." Gilbert said with such pride.

" Where the fuck is that?" Alfred asked incredulously.

" It's where Berlin is."

" so you're German."

" Prussian!"

" German."

" Prussian!" He started to choke Alfred.

" German is my brother Ludwig!" And more choking. Francis left, taking Mathieu with him. Antonio offered to treat Lovino and took Feliciano along.

* * *

><p>Back at the house…<p>

Miguel Angel turned in his bed of wonderful silk and cotton. Just like sleeping on a cloud. He snored slightly and he curled up more in his sheets.

* * *

><p>Back at the coast<p>

Francis drove the new gang along the city. Each had something to say about the city and it's stores and food.

Feliciano told him about their Italian restaurant by the West side of the island. Antonio told him about his father's Fishing company. Francis' family deals with trade and tourism.

Everyone seemed so in peace with everything in the island. It almost made him miss the rough life in New York. But it was time for a new change. They went around the hottest spots in town. They took him to the movie theater where they watched _Savages of Coconut Island._

Mathieu admitted to jumping once in a while but Francis was there to hold his hand. He gave a small smile but jumped once more when the hunter was thorn to shred by the torture device. Francis kissed his knuckles once more, making Mathieu feel like he was ice melting on a July afternoon.

They once again traveled around, Starbucks, Baskin Robins. He admitted to laughing along with them as they strolled around the market place. They walked by a Bookstore where Mathieu noticed a book on Sea Legends and Myths. He took a glance way too long before Francis spied him looking at the book.

He asked if Mathieu wanted the book but as Mathieu tried to deny it, he walked in and bought it. Mathieu thanked him for the buy, fingertips brushing against old yellow pages.

They took photos at a place called _The Shack_. A trendy little smoothie shop. For once, Mathieu felt happy…

* * *

><p>Gilbert noticed everyone was gone and left Alfred. Alfred wandered the beachwalking over to the large rocks. There he saw a familiar Briton lying in the sand by a little tide pool. He was writing something.<p>

" Watcha doing?" Alfred asked startling Arthur. He nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping his pencil.

"Looking at the star fish." Alfred peeked over at the sketch book Arthur had in his hand, a nice sketch of a starfish with some details about it.

Alfred then laid next to Arthur, stomach down to watch the little tide pools. He watched Arthurs eyes spark with curiosity. Emerald eyes glistened with fascination at the little animals in the tide pools.

" Hey about we go off somewhere?" Arthur asked almost daringly. Alfred had no idea what that meant but he went along. Arthur grabbed his sketch book and pens and started walking toward a boat hidden behind a couple rocks. Arthur dumped his stuff inside as Alfred watched him.

" Well stiff up a lip and get on the boat." Alfred wasn't sure. After what happened this morning…Whatever! He's been through rougher things his whole life and transforming into a fish is just a small issue like acne!

Alfred jumped on as Arthur turned on the small raft. The boat started speeding up as Alfred was tossed back. Arthur laughed as they stated going over waves around the rocks. The wind in his hair felt nice. There were big birds dipping into the water catching fish.

They went around this big pile of angular rocks jutting out of the shore and into this cave. Alfred stared at the cave tunnels perfect cylindrical form as they rode right in. The cave tunnel's had a crack in the ceiling where it was like a line up into the sky.

" Where are we?" Alfred asked looking around dazed and amazed.

" The Pirates Cove. Old hiding place to hide treasure and dead bodies." Arthur said nonchalantly.

" That's quite…nice. Oh what am I kidding that's freaking creepy!" Alfred shivered thinking about the ghosts that haunted there.

" But you should wait what's at the end of the tunnel of rocks." He spoke wisely driving faster.

" What is there." Alfred asked hesitantly.

" My secret hang out." Arthur's Cheshire grin came back.

" Where you hide dead bodies." Alfred finished off. Arthur chuckled and shook his head no.

They made it into a large cavern. By god it was gorgeous. Old marble steps lifting into two opposite directions. The caverns openings were covered by mostly shattered colored glass where light reflected everywhere in multi colors.

There were old pedestals and shelves lined with books and maps littered across the place. Old chests and weapons tossed around. A table was thrown on the ground.

" How did you find this?" Alfred jumped off the boat onto the rock floor of the cavern. Arthur laughed and tied the raft to a pole by the floor.

" I found it a week ago. Off wandering and found this place. Looks like a gathering place which ended in a brawl. Poor blokes to have put so much effort into making this place decent." Arthur walked around picking up books.

Alfred looked at the maps that were yellowing and fragile. Directions to some place called Oceania. Some others were prints to make ships and other adornments.

Arthur searched around the books that were full of old wisdom and fiction. Tales about Mermaids, sea monsters, and old remedies for on the sea.

Alfred rubbed the dust off a book. It was leather bound and had a rusty brass lock on it.

" Hey Artie! Lookie at what I got!" Arthur walked over before smacking Alfred in the back of the head for calling his Artie.

Arthur looked at the lock, pretty old and must be easy to break. Arthur started pulling the lock until it broke and disintegrated partially. He sneezed at the dust coming from the book.

It looked like a journal. Or possibly a diary of some sort.

" Artie! Look at this!" Alfred searched through an old chest full of clothes. He pulled out an old coat and hat.

The coat was a brilliant shade o red like rubies and looked in very good condition. There were multiple layers of fabrics and lace around the bottom and the sleeves.

The hat was a tricorn hat with a large gathering of feathers, ribbons and a string of pearls.

" Look…real pearls. This pirate dude must have been loaded." Alfred twirled the string of pearls around. He placed it on the edge of the chest and he refilled through more things. Old swords and guns.

Alfred wiped the dust over the chest on the front. _Capitan Hernandez_. In neat cursive writing.

" Alfred! Look at this." Alfred turned to see Arthur clothed in someone's old emerald green coat. He wore a large hat similar to the first one only covered with more trinkets and strings of jewels. He held a gun in one hand and a large bag of shillings in another. The clothes almost suited him in a way.

The way his eyes matched the coat and made them glitter with mischief and something else. It was almost as if he was the person that was wearing this back then.

" What do you think luv. Definitely my cup of tea." The British accent was so sexy in this dark cavern with small rays of light simmering in.

" W-w-whatever dude!" Alfred said quickly, blushing hotly hiding his face. Like WTF! He's getting blushed over by a dude! A really stubborn…sexy sounding Briton…with gorgeous green eyes…AND WTF! Again!

Alfred smacked his head against the chest repeatedly to remove any thoughts of the Briton behind him. A loud shot sprang out in the air. And another.

" Oh dear. It's that day of year the once more."

" And what is that?"

" The Feast of Fools. All restaurants in town will have all their meals 50% off original prices."

" That seems fun."

Alfred got up and started heading for the boat. Arthur followed suit before grabbing a couple of things, the journal and the pirate hat. They rode all the way back to some docks by what used to the pier.

" Tea is calling for me." Arthur waved away as he walked over to town.

" Sure." Alfred walked away the opposite side. Wonder if Mattie is having a better time...

* * *

><p>With Miguel Angel still at the bed<p>

He turned once more before falling out his cushiony high rise bed onto the carpet. He dragged the pillow with him and the blankets before sighing contently, sleeping on the floor.

* * *

><p>With Mathieu<p>

" Try this!" Mathieu opened his mouth partly as Gilbert placed a meatball in there. Mathieu chewed before swallowing (**Extremely important! Chew! Then Swallow!)** He gave a grin before Feliciano gave out a big whoot of _Fantastico!_

" This is the best Italian I've ever had!"

" Of course! Who else in the island makes better Italian foods than a bunch of Italians!" Lovino said proudly.

Everyone had dragged Mathieu to _Vargas' Little Italy, _the best Italian restaurant in the world. Apparently, everything in the restaurant was 50% off so there was a crowd of people in there.

They were upstairs in the family home, eating in the dining table. Mamma Vargas was a large woman with a kind face and a heart bigger than her bosom. The family owned restaurant was notorious in the island and therefore was extremely busy.

Everyone sat around eating some of the food she was able to spare before working downstairs in the restaurant.

" Shouldn't you and Feli be workin downstairs too" Francis asked before sipping some Italian wine.

Feliciano shook his head as Lovino grinned widly.

" Not our day to work. Everything's busy crazy without us today. Sucks for Guido."

" This Ravioli is the bomb." Gilbert commented before taking a large spoonful in to his mouth. Mathieu slurped quietly on the spaghetti noodles on his side. There was a large plate of spaghetti noodles in the middle and everyone slurped the noodles.

Mathieu slurped unknowingly until his lips connected with Feliciano He blushed and pulled back hiding his mouth. Everyone started cracking up laughing at the innocent kiss.

" Teenagers" Lovino muttered, slightly smiling at his brother. They kept it festive and happy the whole dinner and soon, it was time for Mathieu to go back home. Everyone helped gather the dishes.

" Ciao! Nice meeting you Mathieu" Feliciano yelled form the second story window. Antonio pulled Lovino into his bedroom. The Restaurant wasn't so far away from the beach, So Mattie took a nightly walking through the sores.

Mathieu walked through the beach. The sand tickled his feet. He was half curious to know what happened earlier. Was it a dream or was it real ?. Did he really transform into a mer-person or did he just imagine it after watching Aquamarine with his brother last week.

And he ditched Alfred earlier, so Al must be pissed. He kept walking in the dark until he bumped into someone at the beach.

" I'm so sorry!" Mathieu apologized. The dark-haired figure said nothing. He felt something furry rubbing against his leg. It was a cute white kitten with a strange crescent shape on his forehead.

" Awww. Is this your cat?" Mathieu picked it up and started to pet its fur. The cat gave off it a loud purr.

" Do you like cats?" The strange person asked.

"I like all animals. Especially cats, dogs and polar bears."

"Hmmm…My names is Heracles." The tall man gave Mathieu his hand. Mathieu shook it.

" Mathieu Williams. Does she have a name?"

" Nyx."

Mathieu and Heracles sat down and started talking. Mathieu quickly noticed cats, even strays sat by Heracles.

He was a Grecian and works in the pet shop on the west side. His Family owns a Seafood Restaurant on the Westside. He's lived in the island since he was 4 and was born originally in Athens.

Mathieu talked a little about how he moved here recently and about his new family. Obviously, he doesn't want to talk about this morning's incident. But somehow Heracles knew….

" Are you by chance a mer-person?" Mathieu's eyes widened. The cat just spoke!

" You need to stay away from water. One little drop and it's fish tail time! Avoid body contact with water and you'll be fine." The cat sat down and licked her paws.

Mathieu paled whiter than snow.

" It talks too…" Heracles trailed off as Mattie stared at him incredulously amazed.

" You shouldn't believe that you're the only mer-person here Mathieu. I am Nyx, goddess of night and protector of mer-folk. You should really study the Vargas boys more closely." Nyx smirked. A cat just smirked.

Mathieu fainted.

" Poor boy. I hear that Vargas meatball is really a knocker." Nyx said to Heracles who watched the boy. He solemnly nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked through the sand, kicking it. He should probably go home for now…and <strong>NOT <strong>think about Arthur's emerald eyes!

He looked up to the night sky.

" Mom…I could use some help. Nothing fancy…just something to let me know that you're listening" He watched the sky before seeing a star shine brightly and flickering. He blew a kiss to the sky.

" Thanks Mom!" He yelled before running off into town.

* * *

><p>Back at the home 8:39 PM<p>

Miguel Angel final rubbed his eyes opened when he heard loud voices downstairs, probably Martin and that idiot Alfred.

He just had the best siesta in his life, on a nice cozy bed. His bones didn't ache from sleeping on the floor. Miguel Angle grinned before rubbing his shoulder and grabbing a towel to go take a shower.

It wasn't often that he took long long naps. With Jet lag and the fact he wasn't awoken by anything outside makes this all the better.

He looked out the window to see that it was nighttime once more.

He'll just take a quick shower and then go back to sleep once more. He took the rubber band out of his hair and stepped into the shower. He turned on the cold water to wake himself up.

It was freezing cold but that wasn't all he yelped for…He fell out of the shower and on to the cold tile. He rubbed his head before noticing that his feet have become a fishtail and he had fins on the back of his fish tail.

He stared at it once more before letting out an inhuman scream.

" AAAAYYY DIOS MIO!"


	4. Chapter 4  Teenage Dream

Mathieu arrived with Alfred when Alfred was approached by a dude carrying Mathieu and saying he fainted on the beach.

Alfred then proceeded to place in he backseat of the jeep and drove him back home. He carried Mattie bridal style to the couch where his Dad freaked out and his new mom started brewing up some tea.

He heard a scream erupt from the bathroom and Alfred smacked his forehead, knowing what happened.

He ran up to Miguel Angel's room and straight into his bathroom. Sprawled on his back, Miguel Angel was desperately trying to crawl out the bathroom.

He had a deep red fishtail turning into orange around the bottom and back into red at the fins. His fin was a full fin, scaly and see through thin.

"Que ez ESTO!" He yelled. Alfred didn't know any Spanish besides Hola and what it says on the taco sauce bottle but he's pretty sure he said "What the fuck!"

"Dude…We're mermen. ~Aaannd~ we don't know why." Miguel Angel stared at him, searching for lies in his eyes.

"You are on crack and not even the good kind" Miguel Angel said before collapsing onto the tile.

"Let's get you dry" Alfred grabbed a towel and started drying off Miguel Angle's tail. Once it was dry, Miguel Angle transformed back to his regular self. Butt naked on the tile.

Alfred left him to check back on Mathieu. What in dear god happened to him?

* * *

><p>Mathieu laid on the couch, his Father gently pushing his shoulder to try to wake him up. Marisol popped out from the kitchen with a mug of foul smelling tea. John crinkled his nose and Marisol moved it closer to Mattie's line of smell. Mathieu shot up and coughed.<p>

" _Ce que les!_ What the!" He hollered.

Marisol sighed with relief for Mathieu and offered him the tea. Mathieu took a sip before grimacing and swallowing.

" Thank you" He shuddered at the disgusting taste of the tea.

" What happened Mattie" John asked his eldest son.

" I think I saw a talking cat and I ate a large meatball…" In Mathieu's head it made sense.

" Mijo…I think the island air must have knocked you out. Get some sleep" Marisol suggested, taking the mug out his hands.

Mathieu staggered upstairs before slugging himself to his room. He collapsed in his bed. And took a nice long nap.

* * *

><p>After the initial shock of everything, everyone went somewhat peacefully to bed.<p>

Alfred stared at his ceiling. It was so blank. He thought about today's sequence of events. About the pier crashing, Wal-Mart, pancakes, Arthur…Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred always knew he had gay tendencies and liked other guys' bodies. But he also liked Girls and their legs and breasts.

He didn't discriminate between admiring other people. His Dad understood. He always taught him that beauty is in everyone. Mom taught him to love everyone.

His drifted down his small boat into Dreamland.

* * *

><p>" <em>Host the main sails! Bring me a god damn cup of rum maggots!" Someone yelled. Alfred opened his eyes. His hands were tied against something. He only wore a pair of torn cotton pants. He hand no shirt and his feet were bare. <em>

_He tried moving his wrists but the ropes were too tight. He was tied to a bed post in someone's bedroom. There were books littered around, old rum bottles and weapons neatly placed on a table to the side. The candle light in the dark room didn't help either. It was past sun down so he was in for a night of darkness. _

_He squinted to see better around. Someone opened the door and locked it. He could tell from the sound. _

" _Aren't you a pretty little thing boy."British. And familiar. _

_It was the captain of the ship. He had messy short blonde hair. A nice pale complexion surprising to being out in the sea, very piercing emerald eyes. They were brighter than the darkness surrounding them and yet seem to be perfectly content with the darkness. _

_He wore a large hat covered in jewels, pearls, feathers and a patch of white dove feathers on one side. He wore a nice green coat that matched his emerald eyes. He wore a ripped cotton shirt and tight cotton pants with boots knee high to avoid water. _

_He was covered in jewels. Long strings of gold necklaces and many different colored rings on his fingers with ears pierced with small hoops of gold._

" _No need to fear me poppet. I don't bite…much." Alfred gulped as the Captain got closer to his helpless form._

_A hand started going from Alfred's flat stomach up to his chest, brushing against a pert nipple, trailing across his neck until the captain's knuckles brushed against Alfred's cheek._

_Alfred closed his eyes as he felt the Captain get closer. He smelt the ocean, rum, the strange smell of candle wax and something he couldn't put his finger on. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt the Captains lips against his own. Brushing against it softly, like igniting a small flame in his stomach…_

_Alfred captain's hands were cold from the night. The captain tilted his chin up to see him. The captain kissed him once more, this time hungrier and with more luster. The kiss was wild, unpredictable and so so much for Alfred's teenage body. _

_Alfred responded back, with more ardor. His body ached to be touched. He felt the captain's fingers around his chest, playing with a pert nipple. Flicking it, pinching it, giving it a harsh treatment that Alfred responded to be moaning. His back arched._

_Arthur started moving down his neck. Kissing, licking then started sucking on sensitive areas on his neck. The binding of his wrists was utter torture. _

_Arthur started sucking on one of his nipples, while using his thumb to circle the other one harshly. Alfred cried of ecstasy. Beautiful pain and torture that makes him feel so good. _

_He kissed the soft skin of his stomach , going down until he reached Alfred's belly button. He dipped his tongue ther,. Alfred bucked his hips, wanting more. _

_The captain started removing Alfred's pants. Alfred lifted his hips to allow him to. He groaned as he felt teeth nipping the sensitive skin of his thigh._

" _Stop…I…" He couldn't talk. His body was full of burning sensations. He felt the captain smirk against hip thigh._

" _This isn't about what you want boy…" He nipped Alfred's thigh, where the skin was the softest and heaviest._

" _It's about what I want…" he kissed the red mark. _

" _It's about time I found a new pet…"_

* * *

><p>Alfred got up in a hot stupor. He body felt like it was burning. He was covered in sweat. Parts of his body were so sensitive right at this moment. He felt an unnatural weight in his legs and noticed that he had a fishtail again. It was long enough to fall out of the bed. He slipped out of bed.<p>

Alfred tried to doing something similar to doing the worm. It managed to work and he managed to get to the balcony window slides. He unlocked it and pulled himself up to the railing.

They had a nice pool when you open to the yard. The Balcony was actually directly above the pool if not a little past the pool where you can see it. Alfred estimated the jump and pulled himself over for a twist.

He belly flopped sideways onto the pool, making a nice loud echo of sound. The water felt so good. His tail was lighter. He started moving his body in a worm dance and started swimming around the pool.

He tested out how to turn by moving his stomach and hips in directions till he got the hang of it. He surfaced. He noticed how there was a canal of water rushing down from the side of his house to road and down to the beach. It gave him a crazy idea.

He pulled himself out of the pool and rolled down the grass into a half full canal.

The Canal was 8 feet deep and 6 feet wide. Alfred stated following the current of water down to the beach. He took sharp turns and slid down the mountain like a water slide.

He came face to face with a large gate of steel when he made it to the coast. The water had risen higher by now. Alfred angrily placed his hand on the gate and tore a large chunk of it out for himself. He fit through as he felt the salt water around.

It felt amazing. The water was a different temperature every second, he could hear all sorts of chatter in the ocean, he could see underwater too. There was enough light from the moon to allow him to see. He started diving toward coral reefs. He watched the small little fishes move around. Alfred started touching pieces of hard coral, sea anemone and started playing with shellfish.

He swam around, diving into depths and he got back up to the surface, he stared at the moon. It does like a giant piece of cheese.

Alfred kept staring when a large yacht passed by. He stared at all the lights and the people dancing on board. Lady Gaga was blasting on the large speakers.

It was telephone too! Alfred started moving to the song, swishing his upper body in a sorta of fluid motion. His tail underneath started swaying too. He turned away , back to the yacht swaying and snapping and singing the song.

The cowlick on his head bounced up and down. He swam his way to an empty coast where large rocks jutted out of the water. He jumped on and sat down. The Yacht was close enough to hear the next song. Katy Perry's Teenage dream.

The song started off as Alfred hummed it until it got to his favorite part. He yelled "That's my Jam!" to no one in particular. Unknown to him, a certain brushy browed Briton was actually by the rocks that night, and looking at him.

* * *

><p>" Stupid Maddox(Wales)! I'll kill him when I get home." Arthur grumbled as he walked through the grassy marshes of the cliff. He held his favorite sketchbook and pen in his left arm and a flashlight in his right hand. He adjusted his favorite scarf around his neck better.<p>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<em>

What kind of creature could possibly be singing Teenage Dream at this hour. It's two in the god damn morning. It sounded like a dying cat or some tone deaf girl. Arthur walked closer to the edge to figure it out. Probably some drunk.

_We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

Arthur was about to yell at the person, while he crouched at the edge until he noticed the heavenly creature. Male.

He was turned to the sea, so Arthur could not see his face.

Arthur was deaf to his horrible singing but complete wide open to his gorgeous stature. He sat down and started drawing on the sketchpad. Moonlight helped and the seductive merman thankful didn't move from position.

_You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

It was a merman. He was well built, with nice tan skin all over. His hair glowed like small rays of gold with soft silver specks amongst. His "Legs" were a beautiful slim fishtail that looked more painted than real. The gorgeous cerulean blue along the hips dipping to the water as he moved his fins. Small dorsal fins peeked out from his forearm. There was a blue figure on his shoulder blade, a seahorse. He kept singing.

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

Arthur sketched as quickly and as neatly as he possibly could. A rare moment like this would not go to waste. His brow furrowed as he quickly erased mistakes. 

_We drove to Cali_  
><em>And got drunk on the beach<em>  
><em>Got a motel and<em>  
><em>Built a fort out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

Then the sea creature was starting to slip into the water. Arthur was about to yell for him to stop but it was too late. That would probably be the last time he saw him.

At least the sketch came out right. He would not forget that image ever, as long as he lives…

* * *

><p>Alfred started moving to the pirate's cove. The place was perfect to hang out. Alfred popped up onto the rocky floor. Looking through the openings of shattered stain glass was awesome in its own wave. Alfred didn't feel different. Just…more natural.<p>

Another song resonated from the unknown yacht. Alfred waved his hands at the slow song before he noticed that the water started moving in large waves with him. He moved his hand back and forth. The water mimicked his movements. Odd. Alfred noticed he was getting dry.

A blue swirl of light circled his tail and turned his tail into feet. Back to normal he guesses since his legs were covered by his superman pajamas. He wiggled his toes before finding a way to get out of the cove.

He walked up the steps of the cavern built centuries ago. The stairs led out to another room. There was a large cavern opening on the wall across from a dusty bed. Someone must have slept there. He walked over the opening before coming face to face to marshy grasslands. There were old buildings all around like it used to be a town or something. Brick buildings crumbled from age and abandonment.

Alfred looked around, trying to imagine the scene in its golden days. Alfred noticed that he could see his house from where he stood. It was a good couple of miles up the slope sand then into forest area before reaching the mowed grass of his backyard.

If the cove was just the mountain of his house then…it could be his hangout with Arthur!

This was so kickass that Alfred pumped his hands in the air.

" Yess!" He ran up the slope, overjoyed at his new discovery. He climbed the iron fence surrounding the acres of yard. The canals ran down from here so it could be a short cut. He should've noticed that the island was small with all sorts of short cuts.

Alfred tried to figure out a way to getting up to his room. The door was wide open. Now…how to get up to the second floor with vines, rope or a ladder?

looked around the dimly lighted garden. He walked around the pool. He walked towards Mattie's room. It was right by his own balcony. Alfred grabbed a rock a chucked toward the sliding doors. It didn't break but it did make a loud thump.

He watched as a lamp light turned on as a dark figure popped out on the balcony. His brother in his old maple leaf covered pajamas rubbed his eyes yawning.

" what are you doing down there? It's 4 in the fucking morning" Mathieu called out.

" Does it matter. Open the door down here." Alfred hissed angrily. Mathieu mumbled something incoherent before grabbing a flashlight and snuck down the stairs into the den where the doors opened to the pool.

" Don't ever do this again." He threatened. Nothing was worse than an angry Canadian who knows hockey.

They tip toed up to the second story into their rooms.

" Thanks Bra." Alfred whispered before Mathieu slapped him in the forehead for being an idiot.

And that was that!

* * *

><p>The Next morning<p>

Alfred snoozed his way through breakfast from his Night fun in the ocean. Mathieu and Miguel Angel sat in the living room watching their dad try to connect the Plasma TV to the oversized speakers.

Alfred once again had a fish tail incident when he tried to take a shower in the morning. From what they can gather:

Water on skin= merman transformation

Dry body= back to normal

And Alfred has the weird ability to move water around and morph it. He showed them in the morning when he started playing around with the pool water.

Miguel angel retorted that it wasn't fair that he had cool super powers and they didn't.

" Cuz I'm the hero!"

" More like the idiot" Miguel Angle examined the water before moving his fingers in different positions. He gave up, dropping his hands down when the tarp for the pool that Dad bought burst into flames. Alfred screamed as Mathieu tried running for a bucket and filled it with pool water before tossing it. The water put out most of the fire. It moved along the dry roots of an old orange tree with a branch broke up and nearly hit Mathieu.

Mathieu placed his hands in front of him to avoid getting it in the face when the branch was covered by solid ice. The 3 teens stared at the branch, mouths dropped to the ground with white eyes.

John and Marisol ran out the to the pool wondering why there was a branch covered by solid ice.

" Why is there a branch covered in solid ice?" John asked the shocked Mathieu.

" Freak of nature…" He said weakly.

" Who wants pancakes?" Marisol asked suddenly trying to distract them.

All the men raised their hands.

" I do!"

* * *

><p>They ate finally together as a family. Mathieu pouring on mountains of maple syrup, Alfred scarfing them down, Miguel Angel competing with Alfred, John calmly drinking a cup of coffee and Marisol smiling at the boy's antic.<p>

There was luckily no water to transform anybody today. The boys ate quickly before leaving once more to the coast all together in the jeep.

" So how do we keep this a secret?" Alfred asked grudgingly in the back seat.

" We don't tell anyone. We don't touch water and we never bathe for the rest of our lives." Miguel Angel replied from the steering wheel.

" That's just jolly. We never bathe huh." Mathieu leans on his elbow.

" Our bathrooms have that full body dryer thing right? We could use that."

" OMG Alfred. You just came up with a reasonable idea. What has the world come to?" Mathieu chuckled. Miguel Angel high fived Mathieu.

" You guys are totally asses, ya know that." Alfred replied bitter.

" It's in the Big Brother handbook." Miguel Angel remarked before Mathieu fist locked with his fist. Score 1 for the non-Americans.

" Fuck you."

Both Miguel Angel and Mathieu laughed off Alfred's anger before arriving at a parking lot in the plaza. They hopped off jeep before Mathieu remembered his book that he had left in the jeep.

" Wait up guys! I got something that will probably help." Mathieu grabbed the old yellow weathered book.

" When did you get that" Alfred asked, placing his elbow on Mattie's shoulder.

" Francis got it for me. Sea tales and stories of the Pacific." They walked over to an outdoor smoothie shop. They sat down as Mathieu looked at the book.

" We got seamen superstitions, old monster tales, let's see….Merpeople…" Mathieu skimmed the big book.

" _Mermaids! Here we are!_

_Thought to have originated off the Mediterranean seas, Mermaids have expanded and moved throughout the world, though god only knows how. Mermaids are believed to be the souls of scorned lovers or jealous women turned into fish._

_They have extremely attractive appearances and thought to have amazing singing which lured Sailors. They then kidnapped the sailors and drowned them in spite_." Mathieu read off.

" That's great….so what about the mer-dudes. We need some info not on the chicks." Alfred whined.

" Hush up ricano!" Miguel Angel snapped.

" Ricano! My name is Alfred Freedom Jones for your information! " Alfred moved his head like some tough street chick in Manhattan.

" I need some form of nicknames. Americano means American so why not." Miguel angel shrugged.

" Would you two southies shut up please. I am trying to read!" Mathieu concentrated on the books.

Alfred barely remembered that Canada was on top of America but it was more of a hat than anything on top. Miguel Angle remembered that a friend told him that there was a country with a very low violence rate…

" _Mermen are despicable creatures and are less known than their female counterparts. They are very dangerous, with the ability to transform from will to human to mermen. They have the great ability to cure diseases, lift curses, and able to change water to will. Most commonly seen through a storm, some sailors believe that they caused the storm. _

_They have a very unnatural ability to seduce mortals and impregnating them regardless of gender. They are known for kidnapping little children from docks when a child leans over and touches his/her reflection_." Mathieu finished.

" That's fucking great…impregnating regardless of gender. Kidnapping little children. Whoopie-fucking-doo!" Alfred sourly exclaimed. Miguel Angel slapped Alfred behind the head.

" Idiota! That's legends made up by witness accounts! We aren't impregnating anyone." Miguel Angel harshly pulled Alfred's cowlick. Alfred gave a few shivers before his eyes started to roll back into his head and he collapsed. Mathieu slapped his forehead as Miguel Angel started panicking.

" What the- Matt! What happened!" He started waving his arms around in a frantic motion.

" don't pull the cowlick. It's his ultimate weakness." The cowlick stop limping before going back up like it usual does. Alfred shot up wondering, " What happened…?"

" Okay…moving on. We got freaky powers and transform at the touch of a single drop of water…" Miguel angel changed the subject.

" Wasn't there a show like that on TeenNick…what's it called…" Alfred started thinking, which would lead to a headache.

" H20- just add water." Mathieu finished off. Alfred looked at him funny.

" O-Okay. Let's try it out." Alfred grabbed Mathieu's and Miguel Angel's hands before dragging them across the parking lot and in to the beach which was right across the street. Mathieu tossed the book into the car and waited to see what would happen.

" Come on. We got to try this." Alfred urged.

They walked over the hot sand and really close to the waves that were moving back and forth. They walked over to a side that had plenty of rocks hidden.

Alfred hurried up and stripped most of his clothes off with the exception of his boxers behind a rock.

"Pussies…" He teased. Miguel angel muttered "Screw it" And removed his clothes and tossed them into the sand. Mathieu was uncomfortable with the whole strip thing.

He always wore hoodies and baggy jeans.

" Strip Mattie!" Alfred called out from behind a rock. Miguel Angel was next to him.

" Come on. I'll even toss you a peso if you do it right now." Mathieu bit his bottom lip. He gathered what ever courage he hand and stripped in plain view down to his Canadian flag bowers.

With everyone ready, Alfred called out the starting positions.

" On the count of 3 we go…1…2..3..go!"

The boys ran straight into the water. The minute they touched the wet salty ocean, a sort of whirl of light surround their entire bodies.

The cold water felt good on their fins.

They dived deeper. Mathieu was having sorta of a problem moving the tail. He kept him body shut and tense.

_It's like the worm _

Mathieu opened his eyes amazed to find to he could see clearly underwater without his glasses.

He saw his brother, Alfred right next to him. He was so beautiful, with a tail that seemed to match the water and seem to change colors every second. Al's hair was waving with the water at every movement. Alfred seemed to have a different color of eyes. They were not the bright sky blue he knew, but the shade of dark blue sapphire.

Miguel angel popped right next to him. His long black hair was moving with every movement of Miguel angle's head. He skin seemed to sorta glow underwater. His eyes were not the typical brown but a rich hazel. Miguel Angel had a dorsal fin on his back that seemed to be like dolphin. Almost like ceramic white that contrasted the rich chocolate colored skin.

_Al?_

He didn't move his lips but said the words.

_Mattie? You're sinking! Try being lighter and start moving yourself like the worm._

Mathieu experimented with his new "Feet". He started moving his hips and tail in a synchronizing motion under the water. And it was working.

Alfred started swimming off before rocking literally through the water leaving a trail of bubbles. Miguel Angel started swimming quickly, not rocketing like Al, but fast enough. Mattie accepted the challenge from his brother and started racing as fast as he can towards Alfred.

Alfred was rocketing through the water, it was very easy and easily maneuvered with his flexible tail. It felt so lightweight compared to land.

Miguel Angel wished he could go a little faster. He wanted to punch Al in the gut. He felt a sorta of lightness before crashing into Alfred,

Mathieu stared shock at what happened. Miguel angel was at least 100 yards behind Alfred and suddenly he's next to Alfred and crashing into each other.

Alfred summer saulted through the water before landing in a patch of coral. The coral grazed is skin before all sorts of small colorful fishes started yelling.

_What's the big idea! Ocean not big enough for you! _

A loud colorful fish came out that looked similarly to a clown fish came out.

Other fish popped out of coral, and rock cracks and out of the sand.

_I'm sorry! I didn't know you lived—wait! You can talk!_

Alfred shouted. A large stingray did something similar to a snicker.

_Of course we can merman._

A large octopus came out. Sounded like a girl.

_You aren't a one of the regular mer-folk that we see around. Where do you come from stranger._

The octopus asked. Miguel Angel and Mathieu joined Alfred in his conversation. They heard all the voices of the fish.

_New York City! That's on land…ummm..around the Atlantic ocean. Just north…_

The fish looked at Alfred questioning.

_We just moved here. My name is Mathieu, I'm from up by Canada, the great lakes…_

Mattie introduced himself.

_Mexico. Just south of here. My names Miguel angel._

Miguel Angel bluntly said.

_I got an Orca up in Canada. Do you know Mike! _

Another fish asked Mattie.

_I'm really sorry for destroying your home but we really need to get going…Bye!_

Alfred swam off again, ricocheting through the water. Miguel Angel and Mathieu raced after him. The fish went back to what they were doing before.

Alfred swam up to the surface. He sucked in a deep breathe and exhaled.

" What the fuck!" Miguel Angel popped up. Their wet hair clung to their necks and foreheads.

" I didn't know fish could talk! What in the world-Like OMG! Mattie!" Alfred screeched when Mathieu popped up. And another.

" What!" they both said in unison before Mathieu looked at himself. Both Mathieu's shrieked. The clone or doppelganger looked just like Mathieu, except he didn't have a hair curl.

" Was my nose always like that." The real Mathieu asked, studying himself. He though he himself was beautiful. He had such nice white skin and such nice blonde hair. He studied the pointed ears on himself.

They seem to make him look like a pixie or something.

Mathieu blinked before the doppelganger disappeared, merging with Mathieu. It didn't hurt or anything but he felt more complete that way.

" That's not Fair! How come you guys get cool cloning powers!" Alfred whined.

" What the heck are you talking about. We couldn't catch up to you! You were some sorta fucking water rocket!" Miguel Angel argued before sneezing. He accidentally popped up 5 yards from where the mer-boy were at.

" What the—did I do that?" Miguel Angel wondered. Alfred glared at him.

" You see…" Alfred pointed out.

" No arguments Al. What time is it anyways." Mathieu asked. The others shrugged.

" Can't be that long. We've only been in the water for so long. Our fingers aren't wrinkly." Alfred lifted his hand. There were no wrinkles that you find after showering or bathing.

" We have special powers and transform into mermen. We've got to keep this a secret from now on. People can't know about this. They'll turn us into science experiments. Swear" Mathieu said, showing his pink.

" Swear." Alfred locked pinkies with Mathieu's.

" Come on Miguel angel! We're brothers now. "Alfred urged. Miguel joint pinkies with the two.

" Brothers." It was such an unfamiliar word to him, who had never ever had siblings or cousins.

* * *

><p>The boys swam around again, this time experimenting with their new found powers. Alfred showed them the water canals that were placed around the island. He then proceeded to show them the pirate's cove that was right by their house since it was on a more scarcely housed side of the mountains.<p>

" this is so cool." Mathieu said. He looked in awe at the old meeting ground of pirates and rogues.

"_que chido_." Miguel angel picked up some old jewels that were tossed by the into the water.

" Arthur showed me this. He was in the festival. " Alfred exclaimed happily, small tints of pink gracing his cheeks.

Mathieu noticed this but decided not to comment. Miguel angel decided to show them some jewels before they heard a boat come in. Everyone ducked into the water, down by the ground. They watched the figure of a boat slowly go in and stop by the rocky ground on top. Alfred carefully swam up, peeking up to nose level.

Nantucket flicked back up. Alfred watched the small figure of a dude go by the books once more.

It was Arthur that much he could tell. Arthur was very much absorbed in the old yellowed book.

He grinned from ear to ear at a mischievous plot in his head. He took a loud a breath and

" HI ARTIE!" Arthur was startled so much he dropped the book. Alfred waved from the water.

" Bloody git! What in the queens name are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

" Swimming, startling you... Watcha doin'" Alfred asked curiously. He crossed his arms over the rock ground.

" Researching. Promise not to tell or laugh" Arthur came close. Alfred's heart was beating faster inside.

" Course'" Alfred could keep a secret.

" I saw a merman…" Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear. Alfred laughed nervously.

" Really…you sure you didn't watch too much Disney or something." Alfred persuaded.

" Of course not! I saw it with my bloody eyes. I even have a sketch of the bugger right here." Arthur picked up his sketch book from the boat. He proudly showed Alfred his sketch.

It was a rough sketch but could easily tell what it was.

It was a merman from an bird's eye point of view. He was slightly muscular, Arthur drew it correctly, the long slender tail. The water dripping from his back. He even got the star fish tattoo from Alfred's shoulder right. He didn't get the face or anything.

" Well…damn…that's…" Alfred couldn't find anything in his subconscious dictionary to say.

" Convincing. I swear, when I find this blasted bugger, I will finally prove that mer-folk are real." Arthur said with such determination, that Alfred couldn't help but respect.

"Question…Is it okay if my bro knows about this place. I don't keep secrets from him." Alfred asked.

"Go straight ahead. Not my island…." Arthur carelessly said. Alfred whispered in the water for Alfred. Mathieu slowed slid up behind Alfred, using his shoulders as a balancer. His long hair successfully covered his pointed ears and hiding behind Alfred his dorsal fins on his forearms.

"H-hello…" Mathieu was naturally shy. Arthur dropped another book he was reading to stare at the almost twins.

They were beautiful. Two angel looking teenagers. Gold spun delicately for hair and bright eyes that seem like jewels that glistened with sunlight.

"Another one!" Arthur was shocked.

"This is Mattie. He's my older almost-twin. He's up from that place above America."

"C-Canada!"

Miguel Angel got impatient waiting for the two in the water surface. He kept grabbing small gold doubloons of the ground. He grabbed a few rusted necklaces. He placed them on top of a rock hidden by moss and seaweed.

He swam up to the surface to complain.

"I'm totally waiting down there—"He noticed Arthur standing there shocked. His dorsal fins on his back were showing and there were no wires or ropes to insinuate that they were fake. And his arms were raised to show the other dorsal fins peeping out of his forearms. The scales were real enough.

"The fish is out of the water…" Alfred muttered. How to explain this predicament….

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! Sorry for the long wait but i finally updated...truth is...I GOT NO PLOTLINE! this is reall the only story I've ever done without a plotline. So basically i'm typing along as i go..hopefully it doesn't show.<strong>

**How bout' Alfred's erotic dream...*Spoilers* That's a memory!**

**I'm gonna tease you dirty dirty yoai gangirls. You shall see, some GermanyxFeliciano, SpainxRomano, in the next chapter. **

**Of all the characters in the Hetalia series...who do you think would sing Teenage Dream? BTW! I don't own anything! I wish!**


	5. Chapter 5 Pirates and Brides

Arthur dropped down to his knees in surprise.

" what the-" Alfred thought quick for once and quickly kissed Arthur to distract them as Miguel Angle and Mathieu dived in. Something in that kiss made Arthur dizzy and made him collapse in Alfred's arms.

Alfred gently placed him down on the solid rocky ground. His pillow, a book he was carrying. He was surrounded by old pages of books and entries of sailors and men. He noticed his sleeping face, so peaceful and serious.

Alfred caressed his face with his hand, somehow enjoyed the feeling of soft skin against the scales on his palm. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb before flinching when his sharp nails accidentally cut his cheek. A small thin line let blood flow. Alfred back away before diving into the water.

Mathieu and Miguel Angel were waiting for him outside the cove.

_Well…is he all right _Mathieu asked.

_Yeah…he's alright_ Alfred replied sadly, slightly ashamed for harming Arthur. Arthur slept on the floors, his blood flowing down his cheek and finally dripping off.

A single drop landed on the journal of the book he was reading of a pirate captain. The drop landed on the cover beneath the words _Entry from Arthur Kirkland, Captain of The Britannia Angel_. The drop was absorbed by the book who then let the cursive words flow off the cover and into Arthur's head.

Soon Arthur was filled of dreams of a former past, a rogue and thief.

* * *

><p><em>Entry for the date of June 24 of 1742<em>

_My ship today was heading for the Port of Royal in order to regain supplies and fix parts of the ship. We docked at mid-day and my first mate, William went over to handle the repairs. We've recently have a collection of fine jewelry from a Spanish galley I recently plundered a fortnight ago. _

_I took a bag of pieces of eight and walked along the harbor to find myself some entertainment. I would be visiting taverns later. I witnessed a slave auction, not of Negros but of white children for some reason. One slave caught my eye, a young lad of 14 years of age who was blind folded, gag and defenseless against the views of the crowd. He looked well enough, no visible signs of pox and hardly any scars. _

_The man said he would useful as a shag slave or a cabin boy. I took him immediately. I had some of my men drop him off in my room. I might enjoy this one. _

_He was such a beautiful lad, surely his mother or father must have been handsome. He was washed in a bucket of water and clothed with some old clothes of a seaman who died upon Arthur's ship in battle._

_As I finished my rounds around the taverns, I finally saw my little slave I bought around the ship. He was a pretty lad, with interesting blue eyes and very bright blonde hair. I shagged him to try him out, utterly pleasurable in either spectrum. _

_I gave him whatever left over from cook's meal which he gobbled down the greedy demon. He's sleeping right now on my bed after the last shag we had._

* * *

><p>Alfred raced over to the shoreline where they had placed their clothes in rocks. How were they going to be able to dry off their tails in broad daylight with out anyone noticing? They all stayed in close to the rocks before searching for a perfect place to lie and sun bath. Miguel Angel grabbed his shirt before drying his tail up on the sand of a tide pool.<p>

Alfred and Mathieu blocked him as well as they could. The swirl of light surrounded his legs before turning back his lower body into a human's body. He quickly changed into his pants. Next it was Mathieu then Alfred and all were ready.

"Do you think it's okay to leave him there in that dark cavern alone" Alfred asked worried.

"We should really take him home or something" Mathieu agreed. Alfred lead them up some grassy slopes to where the cavern was connected to the land. All sorts of old pillars littered the ground, with grass growing over them.

Miguel Angel trudged along the long grasses behind Alfred and Mathieu. Alfred showed them the opening before dropping in. Arthur was still lying where Alfred placed him, his cheek dry with blood. Alfred picked him up, bridal-style although he was surprisingly light.

" Damn! He lighter than Mattie!" Alfred asked they placed him in the boat. Mathieu attempted to turn on the boat, but decided not to since he didn't know how to.

" you do something with the wires. Like a lawnmower I think.." Miguel Angel started to pull the cord before getting the raft to start.

They turned it with the weird plank looking thingie which changed from right to left. Eventually, Miguel Angel got the hang of it. They started driving toward the docks when Mathieu noticed something in the water, it looked like a long tail. Another mer-person?

" Do you see that" Mathieu pointed out to the sea where a mer-person was swimming and diving.

" Someone want to talk to him?" Miguel angel noticed. Somehow, he could tell it wasn't another fish but a mer-person.

" Leave it. We'll probably meet once again. Artie's knocked out remember" Alfred sat with Arthur's head in his lap.

" Alright" Mathieu looked back at the ocean as they drove off.

* * *

><p><em>A long long time ago, an old man and his wife begged the gods for a child. A child for which to show his talents to and not have his wife lonely while he was away. They begged and they begged until one day, the wife was given a vision from the gods.<em>

" _The child will grow to be an intelligent and wise child. The child's kindness will be larger than the ocean. When the time is right, your child will become the "bride" to a sea nymph. Do not deny the sea nymph or your entire village will be placed in havoc by the water god" _

_And months later, the women gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She named him __**Hanayome**__ , which stands for bride. He grew up to be an intelligent and quiet boy. _

_His Father was a merchant, teaching the boy all his secrets and techniques. His eyes were full of wisdom beyond his years and he also liked to the flute. He grew up wearing fine clothes of silk and cotton and a special oak comb that had small trails of emerald's placed in his short black hair. _

_14 years passed and one day he played his flute by the ocean while sitting on a rock. He played an old song that a wise monk taught him in the village. He enjoyed playing on his large rock the ocean, having a clear view of the ocean._

_A male sea nymph was injured in the ocean and floated down the shore. The boy who noticed the body on the coast and ran to assist him. _

_The sea nymph was half man, half fish. His lower half was the same color of the ocean. His upper body was that of a handsome foreigner. His face was beautifully sculpted as if made of fine materials. Lashes were longer than a girls and much fully. His hair was an interesting shade of brown and long locks were curled in an unnatural way. _

_Hanayome tried to hear for a heartbeat in the nymph's chest before seeing the nymph stir. _

"_Anata wa daijōbudesu ka?__Are you alright" Hanayome asked the nymph. _

_The nymph sat up. There was large cut across his shoulder. Hanayome cut a strip from his yukata and grabbed a few little bags of leaves out of his yukata. He crushed a small bundle of leaves between his hands before rubbing them into the strip of cloth. _

"_Jitto shite iru...Hold still" Hanayome gently placed the cloth on the wound before carefully wrapping it around his shoulder. The sea nymph stared at him questionably. _

"_Anata wa daijōbudarou ka? Will you be alright__" The sea nymph didn't understand him. He looked at the cloth wrapped around his shoulder, slowly healing his wound before looking at Hanayome. _

_He then leaned over and kissed Hanayome on the lips. Hanayome blushed red before jumping back and covering his mouth. That was an intimate thing! Very important and rarely done in public. _

_The Sea nymph looked very smug about it. With his hands, he gently held Hanayome's face in his hands. Hanayome's heartbeat started to speed faster in his chest. _

"_Tsuma arigatō Thank you wife" Before kissing Hanayome once again in the lips. Hanayome's eyes widened before pushing the sea nymph off. Hanayome clutched his hand by his chest, faces still red from embarrassment._

"_Watashi wa wakaranai... Anata no tsuma watashi wa yatto anata ni aete... ! I'm not….your wife….I've barely met you!" He shouted very embarrassed. This was very strange. He was always able to talk to people but this nymph is getting him flustered._

"_Hazukashi garanaide kudasaiDon't be shy" The nymph smiled before pecking Hanayome on the cheek, succeeding in getting Hanayome more flustered than ever. _

_Hanyome rubbed his cheek angrily before abruptly running off. There were tears in the corner of his eyes as he ran to his house. _

_The sea nymph chuckled before grabbing the flute Hanayome forgot on the coast. _

_As Hanayome ran into his room, he quickly got his futon and crawled under it. He hid there until he fell asleep._

* * *

><p>" huuhhh…" Arthur stirred from his sleep. He quickly realized he was lying on a park bench. Arthur sat up before looking around his surroundings. He was in the park by the beach.<p>

" Artie! You okay" Thank god it was Alfred.

" I'm good. Thank god you're not the frog." Arthur counted this as a blessing. Arthur placed a can of soda in front of Arthur.

" How come you hate that Frenchie guy that kidnapped Mattie. I'd hate him too for kidnapping Mattie but Mattie would bitch at me and probably hit me with a hockey stick. Or he would-" Alfred continued to babble on. Arthur chuckled before opening the can of soda.

" He fucked me up real bad Alfred" Arthur said simply. Alfred's eyes widened and his mouth became a thin line.

" So he….and you…he had…and you agreed…to…" Alfred was completely confused.

" No! As if I'd ever stoop so low to ever sleep with that French twat. I'd rather hang myself off a mountain by my thumbs than ever kiss him." Arthur shook his head.

" Soooo~ why?" Alfred asked.

" It's an extremely long story that could take 12 harry potter novels to fill." Arthur answered curtly.

" Summarize it for me. I'm pretty sure by now you know my attention span doesn't really have patience." Alfred cheesily grinned, twiddling his thumbs.

" It all has to do when I moved here. Originally I was born in London in the outskirts surrounded by forest so I had an unusual attachment toward nature.

My Great Grandfather hoped to make his fortune here on the island according to rumors at the time of gold and jewels. Our family already had a history of being here from the Golden age of Pirates so it was easy for him to come here from all the way from England.

He built himself a nice villa in the coastline by natural docks of rocks. He lived there for 40 years before finally dying of a heart attack on his boat. At the time, my grandfather was only a young lad so he became owner of the ships and buildings made by my Great Grandfather.

He quickly prospered and finally settled himself in a financial empire composed of ship making and luxury boats here on the island. He was diagnosed with Asbestos poisoning from the ship yards and died peacefully with his wife and had 2 sons abroad in England. My Father became a Lawyer in London and my uncle was killed in a plane crash. I don't really know about my cousins since they lived so far away and we haven't been able to keep contact.

He met my mom and had 6 kids. My brothers Scott, William, Tristan, and my younger brother Peter and my older sister Natalie. My Grandfather left his belongings and empire to my Father and we moved here when I was 9.

We moved to the villa by the ocean and I had the best time of my life. I enjoyed walking the beach, I liked pretended to fish in the pool. Our neighbors unfortunately were the Frogs….

I was one day wearing a cloak I got from the attic and looking for Faerie circles in the yard. " Alfred chuckled before silencing as Arthur glared at him.

" We only have 3 feet high fences in that area so he jumped my fence and introduced himself. Our parents became good business partners and good friends so therefore it was inevitable I would meet him.

He is only 2 years older than me so my parents thought it was a good idea we meet. I hated him from the start. And that's where it began…."

* * *

><p>" <em>I'm gonna find a faerie circle! " Young Arthur said aloud to himself and he searched around the trees. He wore a pair of brown shirts with a nice button up shirt and black suspenders. He wore simple brown loafers. He also wore the new grey cloak he found in the attic that Mummy cut to fit his small stature. <em>

" _Oui! Boy!" Arthur was startled. In front of the fence was a lanky blonde boy wearing extremely fashionable clothes. What Arthur noticed first that his hair was the color of rivers flowing in long locks of gold._

" _What do you want" he asks. _

" _You seem to be lost petite cher" _

" _what do you mean lost? This is my backyard!" Arthur was confused._

" _Oui! This is not the middle ages cher! Get rid of that ridiculous cloak and move onto the 20__th__ century!"_

_Arthur bit his lip. He likes this cloak. It's not weird._

" _No! I like it!" Arthur exclaimed._

" _alright cher…don't say I didn't warn you! By the way, my name is Francis" And he walked away. _

" _Whatever you…you…wanker!" Arthur shouted back, face already red with embarrassment. Arthur wiped the tears already coming in the corners of his eyes before running up to his room. _

" _I'll show him! I'll show him!"_

* * *

><p>At the same time around the Bonnefoy residence<p>

" Get ready for this awesomeness that is Gilbert!" Gilbert cannon-balled into the pool. Antonio clapped.

" That was good amigo!" Gilbert high-fived Antonio. They swam around the pool.

" Come on West! This awesomeness can't wait!" Gilbert whined as Ludwig was blowing to inflate the floatie for Feliciano. Feliciano wore his favorite Italian flag swim shorts and his favorite pair of shades from Florence before slipping in with his Fratello.

" Lovi! Come in the waters great!" Antonio called out to Lovino who was sitting in his inflatable floatie with small tomatoes on the design. Lovino ignored him before biting into a tomato in his hand.

" Francis! When are you gonna get in! Join the party" Gilbert called out to Francis who was sitting on a lounge chair wearing blue swim shorts. Francis wore oversized designer shades as he lied on the lounge chair sipping a martini.

" Later Gilbert! After I poke a little fun at _Anglettere …" _Francis replied.

"I ain't gonna stop you…" Gilbert dived in once more.

* * *

><p>" <em>Get ready for this awesomeness that is Gilbert!" Younger 11 year old Gilbert jumped off the diving board and cannon-balled into the pool at Francis' house. Antonio, their new friend was also there with them in the pool. <em>

" _That was good amigo!" Antonio laughed. Gilbert swam toward Antonio and gave him a high five. _

" _Come on West! This awesomeness can't wait!" Gilbert whined as his younger brother Ludwig was blowing to inflate the floatie for Feliciano. Feliciano was wearing his favorite pair of Italian flag shorts and his favorite green swim goggles before jumping in with his Fratello._

" _Lovi! Come in the waters great!" Antonio called out to Lovino who was sitting in his inflatable floatie with small tomatoes on the design. Lovino ignored him before biting into a tomato in his hand. He still didn't know how to swim so he wore red swim floats on his arms. _

" _Francis! When are you gonna get in! Join the party" Gilbert called out to Francis who was sitting on a lounge chair wearing blue swim shorts. Francis wore oversized designer shades as he lied on the lounge chair sipping a large glass of apple juice. _

" _Later Gilbert! After I poke a little fun at Anglettere …"_

"_I ain't gonna stop you…" Gilbert dived in once more wearing his shark fin on his head, wanting to scare Lovino._

" _Cut it out Scott!" Francis turned to his neighbors yard to see little Arthur wrestling his older brother._

" _Come on you little midget! Mom said to teach you how to swim" Scott grabbed Arthur and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of flour._

" _Let me go you wanker! Let me go!" Arthur kicked. Scott opened the gate into the pool before grabbing Arthurs arm and his leg and then swinging him._

" _no! No! Let me go!" Arthur cried. He was still too small to fight back. _

"_1…2…3!" Scott swung Arthur into the deep end of the pool. Francis sat up watching half scared for Arthur. Arthur wore his stupid cloak but he had trousers and Oh my god! He would be able to swim with the weight of the clothes! Francis watched little Arthur struggled in the pool before sinking deeper._

_Francis ran and jumped over the fences before diving into the deep end of the pool. He swam towards the visible munchkin Arthur before grabbing his by the waist and pulling him up. Arthur wasn't breathing._

_Francis closed his nostrils before applying CPR to Arthur. Those weeks spent at lifeguard camp that used to be only for checking out girls were now very useful in reviving the brat._

_Everyone from Francis' side of the fence watched him as he tried to revive Arthur. Finally, Francis heard Arthur's heart beat stronger before Arthur's eyes fluttered open. _

" _Cher! I was so worried—" Arthur pushed Francis off before running toward the house once more, redder than tomato._

* * *

><p>" And that's mostly where the hate took form." Arthur finished off.<p>

" Wooow~ You've got some epic story of hate and I just have my little memories of when I was a kid."

Alfred looked down at the coke in his hand, trailing the edge with his thumb.

" Then tell me about you and your brother. I don't seem to have any good memories of my siblings." Arthur smiled.

" well..Me and Mattie didn't actually live together for a long time. Our parents separated when we born so he moved to Toronto with my real mom and I lived with my dad in New York. I actually didn't know I had an older brother until we met at Camp in Michigan when I was 12.

We looked so alike and we actually hated each other at first. It got so bad that the camp advisers placed us in an isolated cabin in the forest. We both had this ripped wedding picture. I had the ripped side of mom and he had of dad and then…we became siblings.

And we did something extremely stupid…we switched…I grew out my hair and he cut his hair. I went to Toronto and he went to New York and we planned to get our parents back together. They found out after 3 weeks and our parents fell in love for the second time. And we became a family again until Mom died in a car crash when we were 14. Mattie was depressed for the longest time since he knew her the longest.

He moved in with me and my dad in New York. My Dad fell in love with a business woman from Mexico. She had a son. And then my Dad got a transfer to this island and _badda bing badda da_, we're here."

Alfred gave a wide grin.

" I use to think my Dad was a superhero since he was in the army and all that. When I was 8, I saw this red long thing and I thought it was a cape. It was actually my real mom's dress from 's how much he loved her..."

Alfred and Arthur started to walk. Arthur began to point to hotspots and locations as they walked down the baordwalk.

* * *

><p>With Miguel Angel and Mathieu<p>

" do you think it was okay to leave Alfred and Arthur alone?" Mathieu sipped his vanilla maple flavored shake from the winding straw.

" Yup. Lover boy esta enamor ado with bushy brows" Miguel angle replied looking through DVDs in a small store.

" Even so, why do you think he fainted with Alfred kissed him?" Mathieu questioned.

" Some freaky merman power I guess. Que chido! I found Rio on Blue-ray!" Miguel Angle exclaimed. Mathieu sipped the milkshake.

" You like that movie?" Mathieu asked.

" Of course! I saw it in the theaters in Mexico! Actually, I learned English from Disney movies other movies my Mama brought from her travels." Miguel angel explained as he placed money in front of the cash register.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Truth be told, that's kinda how I learned English since I come from a Mexican background. That's how a lot of the little kids in my family learned.)<strong>_

* * *

><p>" Really now?" Mathieu was intrigued.<p>

" Si! That's how I learned. Do you speak any other languages?" Miguel Angel asked with Mathieu as they walked down the street.

" I learnt French because it was required in Canada. I also kinda know some Korean. Not much but a little bit."

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>_**English and French are the two official languages because of the population of english and french. After French and English, **__**there is a really big population of Asians on the west and a large population of Germans and Italians in the east. It kinda makes sense because of the oceans from which they immigrated. Atlantic vs. Pacific. )**_

* * *

><p>They chatted along the boardwalk as the sun set. Alfred and Arthur walked into the plaza and kept talking. They talked about favorites, family, funniest thing that happened to them, weirdest thing that happened to them and all sorts of stuff until they bumped into a Japanese man, making him drop his books.<p>

" I beg your pardon Kiku!" Arthur helped pick up Kiku.

" It's fine Arthur-san. I should have been paying more attention." Alfred picked up the books until he noticed the game book for this new game called Frixtion.

" Holy smokes! You played Frixtion too!" Alfred exclaimed.

" Hai. I play the game regularly."

" I do too! What's your Avatar name!"

" Hanayome Kekkai."

" Holy shit! You're **Hanayome Kekkai!** I'm **Hero-akuma123**"

Kiku's mouth dropped.

" We're the best allies in game. How is it possible to meet in this rinky-dink island" Alfred shook Kiku's hands.

They started talking about the game as Arthur watched them, half-wondering what the hell are the talking about. They all walked down the street before Kiku had to get home before curfew. Alfred managed to get Kiku's phone number on his arm since Arthur had a pen.

" This is so Kickass!" Alfred fist pumped accidentally to a palm tree. The palm tree accidentally let go of a small coconut which landed directly on Arthur!

" Arthur!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Can this story get anymore confusing... Basically composed of 3 things, memories, reincarnation and all sorts of shit. I got two reviews for my other story <em>Hetalia Academy for Boys!<em>**

**I'm working on that, this next chapter which will be an Extra just so you know between an all time popular pairing in Hetalia! Can you guess who?**

**Hint- " They say they did nude body exams every 10 days...would you like one?"**

**Reviews make my whole world go round! REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**CLICK IT**

**CLICK IT JUST CUZ YOU LOVE ME!  
><strong>

**CLICK IT FOR YAOI GOODNESS!  
><strong>

****CLICK IT FOR PIRATE IGGY SEXINESS****

**CLICK IT BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FASTER!  
><strong>

**CLICK IT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6 Extra! Part one!

"_Father…how would someone go about collecting his bride?" The sea prince of the Mediterranean asked his Father._

_The Great king thought for a moment._

"_Humans are fickle things my son. They cover their bodies with layers of animal fur and eat from the great earth. Collecting your bride would be a troublesome thing indeed…you should try to share your interests perhaps?" _

"_But my bride only likes playing these strange sounds out of a hollowed branch and stays very close inland. He rarely visits the ocean" The sea prince argued._

"_Then take the appearance of a surface dweller my son. Go to the sea nymphs and ask for their help. See if their wisdom can guide you."_

_And so the sea prince visited the sea nymphs who lived in the river where his beloved lived. The thing about sea nymphs is that they require a form of payment for their services. Something of equal value perhaps. _

_The Prince, knowing this, took with him a string of pearls from box of wonders which he found in a sunken ship and swam as quickly as he could toward the rivers. The flute of his beloved, Hanayome, was safe inside his satchel as he swam against the strong currents._

_He quickly reached the playing spot of sea nymphs. They were sliding down rocks and playing with reeds which immerged from the water._

_The sea prince asked the wisest of them all what to do. She told him to give an exchange, his tail for feet. The Prince immediately took the offer. Using her magic, she transformed the prince from a fish to a…cat!_

_The prince was confused, why would he be turned into a strange animal. The nymphs disappeared and the prince was left alone to wander around the mountain confused at what he was. _

_The strange shapes of foliage confused him; there was an ocean on top of him filled with foam. The prince enjoyed the feel of rough dirt beneath his strange feet. He held Hanayome's flute in his mouth, not willing to let it get dirtied by the ground. _

_Many strange smells invaded his nose and he seemed to echolocate* objects even on the surface. His ear twitched when he heard a sound come from in front of him in a strange dry patch of seaweed._

_It was another human! His beloved Hanayome!_

_The prince ran up to him before looking up at his bride. He tried to speak but it came out in a strange sound. Almost like the small cry of a dying dolphin._

_Hanayome looked directly at him before smiling and picking up him up. He cooed over the sea prince, rubbing his fingers through the sleek coat of fur._

_Hanayome had searched earlier for his flute in his room, thinking he had misplaced it. He searched outside the courtyard, around the house and even began asking villagers if they have seen his flute. _

_Hanayome discouraged sat by himself outside his room, dipping his legs into the moist earth. Hanayome decided to consult a mountain god who was sanctioned in the mountain of his village. Maybe the god would know where his flute went. Hanyome took with him, spare clothes, some food and a sword._

_He traveled for a few days before wearily resting on a rock as he soothed his tired feet. He noticed a cat walking into the view in the forest. It had a flute in his mouth!_

_Hanayome approached the cat. The cat did not seem to cower so Hanayome picked the cat up to eye view. He noticed that the flute was in the cat's mouth. The cat released the flute from his jaws before mewing cutely at Hanayome. _

_Hanayome did not resist the urge to pet his fur in which the prince(although Hanayome did not know this is the Prince) began purring even more. He noticed that around the neck of the cat, was a silver ring on a piece of string. Hanayome gently began walking back toward his home down by the coast._

"_I think I'll name you __**Girisha**__ after my father's visitor from a faraway country called Greece." Hanayome scratched behind Girisha's ear._

_That was the development of a long happy relationship. Wherever Hanayome was, Girisha was there to watch him. Girisha stayed closed to Hanayome, following him wherever he went. He never complained about anything, he loved fish and enjoyed sleeping in the sun on top of Hanyome. _

_Girisha loved Hanyome's comb, the small sound of emeralds tapping against each other as Hanyome moved his head. He loved that strange hollowed stick (which he later found out was called a flute) which played beautiful sounds. _

_He loved being with Hanayome, just enjoying his company and his friendship. _

_That all changed one fateful day in spring. The days were still chilly yet brighter than in the winter. Snow began melting from the cherry blossom trees. The buds began to bloom._

_It was a lazy day at the house. Mother was out shopping with some women of the town, Father was in town trading. Hanayome sat outside with Girisha at his side. They were currently watching the cherry blossom. Hanayome was drinking out of this nice tea set his father brought back from one of his travels. _

"_Look Girisha-san…my tea leaf stick is upright..." Hanayome showed his tea cup to Girisha-san. Now Girisha-san managed to learn Japanese in the short time he has been there. This made it easier to understand his beloved._

_Girisha's ears perked when he started smelling burnt wood. And not far. He began hissing at the fence that surrounded the garden._

"_What is it Giri—" Hanayome didn't get to finish his sentence when loud fire sticks began shooting, and cinders started flying around with the sound of breaking wood and glass._

_Hanayome jumped back when a figure stood out of the mess. He was strange. He had a large plumed hat covered in different assortments of jewels and feathers. He wore a bright emerald jacket with golden details along the jacket's cuffs and buttons. He wore a ripped white shirt revealing milky white skin and tight black pants with worn out leather boots. Around his red sash there was a large sword and metal objects. _

_Girisha got a good look at his face, yellow sand hair with bushy black eyebrows and cold emerald eyes. Girisha immediately went to Hanyome's side, trying to make himself as intimidating as possible. _

" _Capture the boy" A group of burly unwashed men attacked Hanayome. Girisha tried his best to claw their eyes out and bite them but there were too many._

_Hanayome wasn't the most defenseless person in the village, but they began grabbing his arms and legs. Girisha was about to save his beloved before the strangely dressed man kicked him in the stomach. They dragged Hanayome with them, stealing his many family valuables and more Japanese objects._

_One muscular man tossed Hanayome over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Girisha was paralyzed for a moment before racing over, following the men to the coastline. Their large ship sat by the docks. A large platform connected the stern of the ship to the small docks. Girisha raced over to the ship, in an attempt to save him._

_This is not according to plans! Oh how he wished he bring Hanayome to the sea with him to meet his family and friends when Hanayome decided to be his. To enjoy the ever changing temperatures of the sea. To admire the life beneath the water. _

_Hanayome was thrown in the Captain's cabin at the bow of the ship. He rubbed his back before observing his surroundings. The Captain's quarters were quite messy, becoming for a pirate, a series of maps and parchment all over the place. A single bed sat in the corner with a large chest at its foot. _

_Hanayome got up and walked around, straightening his heavy kimono. He hid his emerald comb in his yukata top. The door opened revealing the captain and Girisha took that opportunity to slip in through the door. _

_The Captain licked his lips. Girisha did not like the way he looked at Hanayome. _

_He said something that frightened Hanayome, Girisha ran over to try to attack the captain but was picked up and thrown into a chest. _

_Hanayome moved away from the captain but he was too quick. He grabbed Hanyome's wrists together roughly, pulling them above Hanyome's head with one arm. He quickly tied them together with his sash on his hips. _

_Hanayome knew what the Captain wanted…_

_Girisha never forgot the sound of his beloved raped in that room nor will he forget those cries of agony in which he felt completely powerless, unable to save him._

_In the aftermath of this, Hanayome pitifully moved away from the Captain, who took the opportunity to leave his cabin, calling him a "wonderfully useful whore". He felt unclean, filthy, and most of all, disgusted with himself. The evidence of what had happened was stickily placed on his stomach. Hanayome moved toward the trunk, his only comfort was in Girisha._

_Girisha stiff from being locked in the chest for so long, immediately comforted Hanayome. Licking his hands, his face…his free flowing tears. He grabbed a ribbed piece of cloth from under the bed to hand to Hanayome to clean himself up. Hanayome bit his lips, resists a cry of pain shooting up his spine. Girisha looked around before dragging Hanyome's yukata, which was torn off him in the beginning, to him._

_Hanayome held Girisha close to him. Girisha licked his cheek comfortingly. _

_And this was how they survived for the new few months upon the ships. Hanayome became the little toy of the Captain, used for showing and handling and the occasional whore out. Hanayome could not speak their language so he stayed quiet through the months aboard._

_The Captain had a strange fetish for having his toys perfectly usable and beautiful, giving Hanayome jewels and fine clothes made of silks and satins. And multiple medical kits to clean himself up. Something about he couldn't have his whore sick with disease. _

_Hanayome honestly looked more like a porcelain doll as time came along. The multitude of jewels around his slender neck and thin finger made him look like an exotic doll. The fine silk kimonos and yukatas made him look like a princess even though he was male. He always bathed in warm water scented with spices. He had lots of sandals made of reeds for his petite feet so that they wouldn't be rough. Gold adorned his wrists and feet. _

_There were other things he had to do: he played his flute for the Captain, sang songs in his native language and often danced to entertain his master. Almost like a geisha. It was a regular thing on the ship. He would deliver the captains meals to him in bed, entertained him for a while and assist him with whatever he needed._

_Although in the last months, the captain had not even laid a finger on Hanayome. He looked troubled, restless. He paced his quarters constantly as if waiting for something. He constantly polished his pistol and multitude of swords and knives which scared Hanayome. He prayed that the Captain would not kill him so soon._

_Girisha was Hanayome's only source of comfort. The captain would not get rid of him due to a superstition of having cats onboard would mean being lucky. Hanayome constantly played with him like a child, often singing songs from his village to comfort him. _

_**{Let's light the lanterns on the tiered stand.**_

_**Let's put peach blossoms on the tiered stand.***_

_**Five court musicians are playing flutes and drums.**_

_**Today is a happy Dolls' Festival.}**_

_One day however, the captain staggered in after coming back from one of the ports. His left eye bled profusely. Although he yelled at Hanyome to stay away, Hanayome decided to try his best to stop the bleeding. _

_While the captain slept, unconscious from blood loss, Hanayome began to clean the eye and fix what he can. The eyeball was cut out, leaving an empty hole in the eye socket. Hanayome cleansed it with brandy and covered the Captain's eye with a red sash from his many collections of clothes. _

_As he began to slink back, he heard a quiet " Thank you" from the Captains lips. _

_And from here on, the Captain's left eye was useless, his eyeball was torn out leaving an empty socket, and he wore a red sash around his left eye until he purchased a satin eye patch._

_In the meantime, Hanayome began to quietly learn English until the Captain heard him practicing one night and told him" Better work on the accent though."_

_Hanayome tried his very best to communicate until one day, he held a complete conversation with the ship's cook. _

_He began taking on more assignments from the Captain until one day, the Captain returned him to Japan. Strangely enough, he had built a large home for Hanayome on a Cliffside where he could stay and rest. Hanayome was overjoyed to say the least. But completely puzzled._

_The captain left him with all his finery and jewels and a chest full of Spanish gold and silver. He was allowed to keep all his clothes. Something about the captain's behavior suggested something was amiss but Hanayome decided not to question it, lest the captain changed his mind._

_There was one condition however…should the Captain ever return to his home, he was to act like his slave once more. Entertainment and sex. Hanayome agreed reluctantly as the Captain captured his lips once more before leaving the ship._

_He roamed his strange new home. He gathered seeds and planted multiple Sakura trees and apple and persimmon trees. He many furnishings with his gold and began playing the flute once more._

_He played a lot with Girisha, often talking with him and rubbing his back whom one day disappeared._

_Hanayome called out to him, searching by the seashore where Girisha liked to play until he saw the Sea Nymph he had met at his old village. _

_The Handsome stranger had not changed at all since he has seen him. Beautifully built like a handsome god, hair like curled chocolate ( Which the Captain gave him once to taste) and deep eyes like the sea, never one changing like the sea itself. _

" _My love" He kissed Hanayome, holding his face tenderly in his hands. Hanayome backed away._

" _Forgive me but I belong to someone else. I cannot do this" Hanayome tried to argue. The Sea Prince placed a silver ring upon Hanayome's ring finger._

"_I break you from your commitment to the Sea Captain. He has taken your purity and innocence for which he should be condemned to die."_

" _No! You can't he's—" Hanayome was interrupted in a kiss. _

" _I love you…"_

* * *

><p>Kiku hid his face once more in the book he casually picked up. He didn't know why he was hiding his face in a book but he accidentally saw the manager's assistant walk by.<p>

" _Damn it! This is not like me to hide my face of embarrassment." _

Kiku hurried along to the coffee shop section of the store and sat down in one of the chairs.

He glanced around casually before almost jumping of surprise when he noticed the assistant placing books in a high shelf. Kiku hid his face once more, trying to be discreet. This was honestly the first time he felt like this, shy and embarrassed easily.

This as a problem for the usually polite-quiet Japanese man. He liked beautiful faces much too easily and Heracles Karpusi was one of them. Kiku could only muster up the courage to observe him, never conversing.

He was absolutely perfect in every way. His hair was the exact shade of oak trees, curled and wavy like ocean waves. He was tall like a pillar, standing up straight with tan skin like the sands of the Mediterranean.

His body was muscled enough to show through the thin lining of his shirt (where Kiku was **not**checking out, mind you) yet his fingers looked gentle as he placed books on the shelves of the bookstore.

His eyes were the exact shade of the coastal waters around Greece although they never stayed one color. Sometimes they look green and sometimes they are blue. They always had this ancient link to them, knowledgeable yet alert like so many older folks.

Kiku likes to compare him to Greek gods, strong like the hero Hercules, knowledgeable like Apollo and yet more handsome than Adonis.

He didn't talk much, there was no need to. Kiku checked his phone just for the sake of a distraction. Just a text from Yao his cousin, more random videos from Yong Soo, and a greeting from Mai.

Kiku quickly checked the time on his phone. 6:24 pm.

The store would be closing soon. Kiku grabbed the manga books he wanted and the book on Greek gods before heading off to the cash register. He quickly grabbed his wallet and paid for his purchase before heading off toward home. Thank kami that Heracles wasn't on cash-register duty.

He lived a simple home he supposed. It was on the hills and he lived in an apartment complex above an Asian food restaurant. His mother died when he was young and his Father works overseas in the United States. He lives with his cousins who own the Asian restaurant on the island.

The Restaurant was pretty popular. It named The Tiger's Eye because of a strange family obsession with emeralds.

They at least had eastern style rooms above as it which was a comfort to Kiku. Kiku climbed up the outside stairs as to not come in through the restaurant. His room was in the secluded corner of the side of the house where the sun rises.

Kiku walked into his neat room. An entire wall of bookshelves filled with manga books and trinkets. His bed was a western style bed, lifted from the carpet. The room was stylishly decorated. The walls were painted a background shade of electric blue with random splashes of different colored shapes. The carpet was electric green. His furniture was neo-deco styled.

Kiku had a bonsai tree by his bed side table where he liked to place his important objects such as his IPod, cellphone and wallet.

Kiku dropped onto his bed, staring at the poster covered ceiling.

"_His face was beautiful" _

Kiku couldn't seem to get that man out of his head. His face, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and his brows everything was so perfect in that Grecian body. Kiku didn't look up from his book as he read about the Greek gods once more.

The things Kiku likes about these gods are how human they act. Cheating on their spouses, arguing amongst themselves, gambling, having illegitimate offspring, etc. etc.

Kiku continued the tale of Lida and the Swan in which, Zeus transformed himself into a swan and seduced Lida, the queen of Sparta.

He thought once more of Heracles, who could have taken the appearance of a lion and seduce him. Kiku shook his head, attempting to rid himself of his thoughts.

_Maybe I should go to the park!_

* * *

><p>The fresh ocean breeze was comfortable enough, the day was warm. The park was only a 5 minute walk. Kiku sat by one of his favorite areas. A bench surrounded by trees and foliage.<p>

Kiku felt his eyes get heavy and he began to close them. He didn't even finish his story. Kiku closed his eyes once more, not opening them. It must have been an odd sight to be seen. A Japanese teenager asleep on a park bench.

He didn't know how long he slept before feeling the tingle of cool metal sliding down his neck. A thin chain of metal slipped onto his neck down to his collarbone.

Kiku felt fingers brush against his face, brushing the short hair way from his ear. The fingers felt rough and calloused yet very warm against his face. Kiku began to flutter his eyes open rubbing them with his hands. He looked around.

"_Strange…"_

Kiku noticed that his book had turned over to the page of Psyche going through the trials placed on her by the Gods. Kiku felt around his neck before feeling a foreign object down by his slender collar.

It was a ring on a thin silver necklace. He glanced around and searched around before deciding to go home.

Yao needed help in the restaurant that night so Kiku got into a uniform and began serving meals to the customers. Business was busy since it was a Friday night, many families and young couples decided to go out that night.

Kiku served table 12 before noticing a loud laughter arise from Table 2. Sitting there was a very attractive American with his close friend Arthur Kirkland.

Again with the attractive faces. He scanned the American closer. Well built, 6'2, bright blonde hair and very enchanting blue eyes. The glasses make him look more handsome in a way and made him look charismatic in a way. He wore a Mario Kart t-shirt with authentic Japanese lettering on the sides and tight jeans sagged enough to be cool.

Kiku felt his cheeks heat up as he the attractive stranger caught his gaze and winked. Kiku turned away and continued to serve. He broke out his train of thoughts when he heard a loud shouting come from the other side of the table.

A tall tanned man drunkenly staggered to hit one of their clients before falling to the ground. The other man grabbed his arm and wrapped an arm around his strong shoulders.

" You're such a geezer you know…" The man muttered, cursing under his breath.

" Shad up! What would a kid like you know!" The drunken man shouted, hiccupping.

" More than you know you bastard!" The man cursed him

" Do you need any assistance?" Kiku asked politely before the stranger turned to him. Kiku's eyes widened as it was the attractive Manager's assistant from the bookstore. He couldn't mistake those eyes.

" No but thank you." He dragged the drunk man out the door before apologizing to Yao who stood out the door.

Kiku stayed uncharacteristically frozen with surprise…he just spoke to his long time crush for who knows how long and all he said

"Do you need any assistance?"

Would Kami just kill him at that instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everybody! Happy New Year 2012! I<strong>

**'m finally updating this chapter and if you can guess, this is a side story about Greece X Japan.**

** My laziness is kicking in and i had a fucking awesome yaoi dream about this couple and i JUST GOT A LIVEJOURNAL Account! My Friends at school are not awesome enough to appreciate fanfiction so i created a livejournal to meet more fans and other fellow fanfiction writers. And learn about Hetalia Kink and meme's and stuff. **

**My name on livejournal is NotSoNerdyWUT! (creative isn't it 8) )**

**I love all you who have been reading and i finally created...wait for it...a plot! duh duh duh duun!**

**So thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Click it**

**Click it**

**Click it**

**Click it **

**Do it for another chapter!**

**Do it for world peace!**

**Do it for a coupon book on hetalia favors! (one massage for . One kiss from France)**


End file.
